Star Wars Summer School
by Vegesa SSJ Jedi Knight
Summary: Hey, wouldn't it be great to live in the Star Wars Universe? Better yet, go to school in the Star Wars Universe? Well, here's what happened when someone did! Screeming, detention, Cheerios, and force choking shall ensue!
1. The Morning Surprise

Star Wars Summer school!  
  
Disclaimer: Bla, bla, don't own Star Wars, bla, bla, bla.  
  
Story notes: OK, we've all thought it. Wouldn't it be great if we lived in the Star Wars Universe? I probably think it more than most people, so I decided to write this story! Boba: With help from me. SSJ V: With help from him. He's in it too. Boba: ^______^! SSJ V: OK, so on with the story!  
  
By the way, the first chapter isn't going to be the funniest of them all, I have to establish some character. ^_^ (NOT A MERRY SUE!)  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
*Sigh* GT looked longingly at the story she was typing for fan fiction .net. A girl and three of her classmates were captured by the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett during science class and taken aboard the Executor, where mischief and misadventures ensued. Ofcourse, when she was writing she was not GT. No, she was SSJ V, teamed up with twelve year old Boba Fett, to announce the stupidest and most ridiculous stories this side of the internet.  
  
Hu, again with the sighs, she mused, releasing yet another one at the thought of her ever faithful co-host. About the same intelligence as herself (130 -135), witty, actually hears what you say, and has the same morals and general air about him as one of the only three people she looked up to, Boba Fett. Only one problem. Reality. But what was she thinking of before?  
  
Ah, yes, about how much she wished that she lived in the Star Wars Universe. I don't mean 'Hm, ya, that would be cool', wished, I mean wished, regularly, for the past... really long time. She looked down at the clock on her computer's screen. Holly frooping shrapnel! 11: 51! Then it dawned on her, something that she had not remembered all day. She wasn't quite how she had not remembered it either. But one thing was for certain. Today had been the last day of school.  
  
"....YES! YA! HAPPY DANCE MAN! WOOOOHOOOOOO-"  
  
She was cut off, however, by a groggy call from her parents room telling her to go to bed. She sighed, saved her work, turned off the computer, and went through her usual bed time routine, ending with her actually falling asleep around two AM..  
  
*Morning*  
  
GT rolled over in her bed the next morning. She opened an eye before she shot strait up to her feet. This was, to say the least, NOT where she was supposed to be...  
  
"Finally, I thought you would sleep until breakfast. It's almost noon." She turned to look at the speaker.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"That's nice. Wait until you see yourself to scream though." Her co-host announced, while lounging on the couch, met her gaze, then looked slightly... Up.  
  
She slowly turned to look in the nearest mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She looked at her now animated face, short stand up blond hair, NOT NORMAL LOOKING blue eyes, and fuzzy brown tail protruding from her new clothes.  
  
"Ya, that's what I said. Only it sounded more like this : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
GT, or, SSJ V, sat down on the cot. Now way, this could not be happening. She was sitting across the room from BOBA FETT who happened to be her age, and she was her self, only the way she wrote herself in when she was announcing, and that was an entirely different species!  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, noticing the fact that SSJ V looked pretty darn close to having a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Am I alright? Am I alright you ask. Well, if your definition of alright is waking up on a COT that not YOURS, in a room that I have never BEEN in, seeing YOU, you who is not supposed to EXIST, I'm ANIMATED, I'm not HUMAN, AND I'M WARING YOUR CLOTHES!!" She ranted, motioning towards the clothes specific to Mandalorian youth that somehow found their way onto her person, "If that's alright, then I'm just DANDY, THANKS!" She finished, hysterically gesturing with her arms. "I know, I'm dreaming, that's it, awesome, OK, dreaming, cool right, rationalization, OK."  
  
She began to calm down lowering her breathing level. Boba rolled his eyes, got up, and squatted in front of her. "Would you like me to prove you're not dreaming?" He asked, meeting her eyes.  
  
She shrugged. "Go for it." He stared at her for a few more seconds.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" He asked, pointing to something across the room. She gave him the 'do you really think I'm that stupid' look. He shrugged, balled up his fist and punched her in the gut.  
  
"OOO- OW! No, that really, really hurt." She gasped, when realization dawned on her. She was NOT dreaming. "Thanks, I needed that."  
  
"Always a pleasure."  
  
"Ha, ha." OK, she was not dreaming, she really was here, and she really did look like this, so she might as well go about it the intelligent way. "By the way, where are we?"  
  
"Currently, we're on a Nubian TC 14, en rout to Couroscant. Or, Star Wars summer school. It's for fan fiction authors and otherwise Star Wars Fans. And their co-hosts." He added as an after thought, but stopped short of another sentence.  
  
SSJ V smiled. Because Boba rarely ever talked to anyone, his throat usually became fairly soar at this part of the conversation. He talked to so few people, that some people that he worked with did not know the sound of his voice, so it really was an honor to talk to him this long about something that did not relate directly to business. Wait a second....  
  
"Nubian TC 14?"  
  
*Nod*  
  
"Come on!" She grabbed him by the shirt, "We're going to see Ric Olie, and we're going to get some answers."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
End 'O Chapter notes: So, what do ya think? Even better, can I use you in the story? If so, who's you favorite character? (It matters latter ;). I really need some people to use, so I can have some fun with the rest of the story (Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha) Till Next Time!  
  
-B & SSJ V 


	2. Welcome to the Jedi Temple stop shruggin...

SW Summer School Chapter TWO!  
  
Don't own it, don't sue, and if you do, I have nothing of value, except my comic book and pictures, which you can't have. : P ************************************************************************** After several minutes of searching, the pair barged threw the cock pit door.  
  
"Alright Olie, I want answers, and I want em n- who are you?" SSJ V stopped, looking at the bearded man in front of her. Not Ric Olie.  
  
"I'm Dave, Ric' s third cousin, twice removed." He answered, turning around in his swively chair to face them.  
  
"OK, Dave," SSJ V amended, "What the frick is going on here!?!"  
  
"A lot, be more specific." Dave told her.  
  
"Sure, first things first. Why am I animated/ not human?"  
  
"Simple. What's your whole name?"  
  
"Vegesa: SSJ Jedi Knight... You mean I'm animated because my name says so!?!"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Dave explained.  
  
"OK, that's.... sure. One more thing." SSJ V began.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What IS Star Wars Summer school?"  
  
"Star Wars summer school is taught in the Jedi academy on Couroscant. It is a school for fan fiction authors and general fans of Star Wars, to educate them on HOW to write a proper fan fiction. For example, Anakin would NOT get knocked out by a pine cone."  
  
"Oh, come on, that was funny, admit it!" SSJ V prodded, recalling her story: Queen Repunsidala.  
  
"Well, OK, but don't tell anyone I said that, especially Vader." Dave informed them.  
  
"....Vader?" SSJ V inched backwards towards Boba. "Vader, you say?"  
  
"Yes, Vader teaches the historical events of the rebellion. By the way, don't fall asleep in his class. It would be a shame to loose you like we did the last one... anyway, there are several houses for fans of the different characters. We had to put this in because the room mates of different favorite characters tended to.... disappear unexpectedly. You'll find the rest out when you reach the school, until then, you might as well get started on the standard reading material for the school. It's under your beds in your bags."  
  
Boba turned to leave the small room, and was followed quickly by SSJ V. They reached their room again in no time, and dug under their respective beds to find they each had a gray duffel bag, containing some of their belongings. In SSJ V's case, she found two more sets of the Mandalorian youth clothing, some of her own, and something ..else.  
  
"Hey Boba!"  
  
"Y-AHHH!" He dropped the book he was holding and jumped onto the bed.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Like... Me. Scarily like me. Take that off."  
  
She pulled off the helmet and set it by her own personalized set of Mandalore armor, which looked sponge painted brown and green for camouflage. Searching through the rest of the bag, she found the 'reading material.'  
  
"SWEET!" She dug through the mound of Jedi Apprentice books, X- Wing series, the bounty hunters series, Boba Fett comic books (which she knew she would have done VERY quickly) the several comics entitled 'Jango Fett, Open Season' and just about every type of Star Wars book you can imagine, with a background on every character that ever existed.  
  
She picked up the pile of four books that she deemed 'second most important', and ran past the curtain dividing the separate sides of the room, and dumped them on her friends bed. "We must read these." All four 'Jango Fett: Open Season' (Ya, I know the fourth one isn't out yet. Too bad) were visible, all of which were on her 'to get' list, and she had no intent of saving them until a rainy day. "After we eat."  
  
*Shrug*  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
She walked over to the cooler by the door. "You like ham and cheese?" *Shrug* "That's really annoying." *Shrug* "Stop that." * Shrug, shrug, shrug, shrug* "I'll hurt you if you keep doing that." *Shrug* "I'm serious." *Shrug*  
  
Dave walked into the room, only to be greeted by an... unusual sight. Locked in what appeared to be somewhat close to mortal combat, with their hands choking the life out of each other's throats, SSJ V stopped in mid- kick and Boba mid- trip to look at him.  
  
"Um, we're dropping out of hyper space in two minuits, so, try to find a hand hold ... Ya." With that, he turned and ran back down the hallway.  
  
Glaring, both parties let go and dusted themselves off. "No more shrugging at me."  
  
"No more trying to murder me."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The ship jolted out of hyper space. SSJ V picked up her comic books and slung her bag over her shoulder, following Boba out the door for the second time in the last hour. They hurried out the door to be greeted by a spectacular sight. Couroscant.  
  
"It's amazing. . ." SSJ V stopped to stare out at the world of blinking lights, towering buildings, and all assortments of life. Speeders whizzed by overhead. Around her, SSJ V noticed other kids doing the same thing, until she recognized one of them.  
  
"Leca?" SSJ V called, waving to the slightly shorter girl with twelve centimeter horns protruding from red/ blonde hair, large black wings with red imprints of fire that seemed magically to move, matching her un removable collar/ necklace with a picture of a scepter over top her full name, Leca Nera. Also, she had a black 'demon tail' and was wearing the clothing of a Mandalorian youth, too.  
  
"Hey, SSJ V!" Leca shouted, striding over to join her friend. "What can I say, uh, you're a cartoon! And you're not human! And you're hanging around with kid Fett! Cool!"  
  
"Hey, Leca, nice wings/ tail/ horns! I see you're not quite human yourself! I think we should all go inside though, see what's going on and all." SSJ V suggested.  
  
"Ya, right SSJ V, you just want to see the inside of the Jedi temple." Leca sneered.  
  
".... Well, you got me there. Come on guys!" The walked towards the Jedi temple (Leca humming 'follow the yellow brick landing pad' all the way). Once inside, they were overtaken by the mass of people.  
  
"Everyone hold hands!" SSJ V yelled over the noise of the throng. Finally, after ten minuits searching, they found the other end, falling out of the crowd.  
  
The trio scrambled to their feet in front of what looked to be a reception desk, and waited behind the first in line while the mid twenties male at the desk took down the information.  
  
"Real name?"  
  
"Erica."  
  
"Fan Fic name?"  
  
"Child_Of_The_Light."  
  
"Spire one, the Luke Skywalker house, four hundred and eighty second floor, apartment number four thousand seventy six." He handed her a key. "Good luck." The girl picked up a map and headed off in the direction of the Luke house.  
  
Next, the three stepped up to the desk. The clerk started with Boba Fett.  
  
"Real name?"  
  
"Boba Fett."  
  
The man gave him a once over before shrugging (at which SSJ V bristled at) and continuing.  
  
"Fan fic name?"  
  
"Boba Fett."  
  
"Spire four, Boba Fett house, eight hundred ninety third floor, apartment number thirty thousand eight hundred eighty two." He handed him a key.  
  
"Next!"  
  
SSJ V stepped up. "Real name?"  
  
"Full or nick name?"  
  
"Full."  
  
SSJ V bent over to whisper something to him.  
  
"Fan Fic name?"  
  
"Vegesa: SSJ Jedi Knight." The man stopped.  
  
"Oh ya, you wrote the one where Anakin got knocked out by a pine cone. That was a good one. Don't tell Vader I said that. Anyway, spire four Boba Fett house, eight hundred ninety third floor, apartment number thirty thousand eight hundred eighty two." He handed her a key.  
  
"Wait a second, I'm sharing a room with HIM?" SSJ V pointed to Boba, who had a likewise bewildered expression.  
  
"No, their not rooms, their apartments. Three rooms to an apartment. Next!"  
  
SSJ V moved out of the way for Leca to go.  
  
"Their putting us together in an apartment for an entire summer? Do they want this place destroyed?" SSJ V asked.  
  
"Maybe." Boba responded.  
  
"Hey guys, guess what?" Leca grinned evilly. "We're sharing the apartment."  
  
"To revise my last statement, yes, they want this place in ashes." Boba amended, grabbing a map and leading the small procession towards (hopefully!) the Boba Fett house.  
  
************************************************************************** End O Chapter Notes: Tell me if I'm making this to Merry Sue, I'll fix it. Anywho, we still need people for the different houses, so review, tell me your favorite character (and if you want, how you want you fan fic self to look), and I'll put ya in the story! By the way, I figured out the uniform for the B. Fett house (blue Mandalore youth clothing, gender neutral), and most of the other houses, so I only have one problem. WHAT AM I GOING TO MAKE THE MALE PADME FANS WEAR?  
  
Boba: A dress? SSJ V: Do you want us to get flamed? OH YA, check out: http://humor.about.com/gi/dynamic/offsite.htm?site=http%3A%2F%2Fmembers.trip od.com%2F%7EAdam_P_B%2Fstarwarshands%2F You wouldn't believe how many peoples hands ACTUALLY get chopped off! (In the books and all) HOLLY CROW!  
  
Lots O Laughs,  
  
B & SSJ V  
  
PS: Cat & Chinow: You guys will be in as soon as we start going to classes! Cat, you can be in the Anakin House, and Chinow, you're in the Rouge/ Wraith squadron House! (Hm, maybe I'll get you a date with Wes ;) 


	3. DAD? I am not afraid of hights!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Bug off! Oh, and Terry! Yup! You can be in the Qui Gon House  
  
READ!!!: I changed their ages to thirteen. It works better ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The trio walked towards the fourth spire.  
  
"It says on the map that we're right between the Zam Wesell and Jango Fett houses, but we have to go through the IG 88/ Bossk/ Dengar (sp?)/ Greedo house to get there." Boba announced, leading them towards one of the elevators. (A/N: Those outside thingies looked so fun!)  
  
"Hey, SSJ V!" SSJ V looked in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Zammy Chan!" A blonde fourteen year old girl, about an inch short of Leca, wearing Zam Wesell clothing minus the cape, hat, and weapons ran over, followed by a brunette girl a little taller than SSJ V wearing a gray version of the Mandalore youth clothing.  
  
"Hey SSJ V! This is your first year here right?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, ya, I guess so. Isn't it yours?" SSJ V asked her friend, Zam Chan (NOT WESELL, CHAN!).  
  
"Nope, this is my second year. Hey, Leca? Is that you?"  
  
"Is there anyone here that you two don't know?" Boba asked, hiding his EXTREME exasperation.  
  
"J Gal, at your service, but J for short." The brunette stuck out her hand.  
  
"Vegesa: SSJ Jedi Knight. SSJ V for short."  
  
"Leca Nera, or Lecks."  
  
"Boba Fett."  
  
"Alright! More Fett fans!" J pumped her fist. "I'm a Jango fan myself, but the Fett fans and the Zam fans stick together. We have our own guild, separate from the OTHER bounty hunters guild. That's the IG 88s, the Greedos, the Bossks, and the Dengers. But the Dengers are OK, I guess. C' Mon, we'll show you guys the ropes."  
  
As they talked, a twenty three year old girl with midnight black hair, a couple of inches past waist level, with coal black eyes to match strode past. Wearing black pants, tan shirt, and a black vest the same shape as the Rebels wore, and tan boots 5 inches above ankle, she parted the mob of students like the red sea.  
  
"Who's that?" Leca asked, as the girl walked up to Wes Janson and began making small talk.  
  
"That's Chinow." J answered. "She's a legend around here. First girl ever to get a date with Wes. Speaking of legends, see that girl over there? The one with the feline ears? That's Cat. She's the only student to ever get an A in the 'History of the Rebellion'. That's the class that Vader teaches. Man, I'd hate to be the kid who wrote the story about him getting knocked out by a pine cone."  
  
" *Gulp* Well, I didn't figure that he'd be teaching me history!" SSJ V explained.  
  
Zam Chan winced. "Oh, you wrote that one? Every kid around here has heard of it! Unfortunately, so has Vader. Just act stupid. Act very, very, stupid."  
  
"Anyhow," continued J, "there's a big fight between the rebel fans and the Imperial fans. It's ongoing. One of them is always pulling pranks on the other. That's where we come in." J smiled. " C' Mon, walk and talk my friends."  
  
As they went up the elevator, J began to explain the 'Hunter's Intuition.' "It's a board that has bounties posted by the Rebs and the Imps. That's the short term for Rebels and Imperials. They post the price that they will pay if you sabotage the other side the way they want you to. We get more bounties from the Imps, because the Rebs have this whole moral issue thing going on. But there are certain bounties that we never take, on our hunter's honor." She and Z-Chan looked pointedly at the three of them. "We never take a bounty against another Fett or Wesell fan. Anyone who ignores this rule will mysteriously disappear without a trace. OH YA!" J pulled out three pieces of paper from her pocket. "This is the address of the meeting room, the password is: Jaba the Spinach Puff. Don't tell anyone! Our first meeting is tonight, nine sharp. We'll explain the rest there." She told them hastily, stepping out of the elevator.  
  
"Did she just say, Jaba the Spinach Puff?" Leca asked as the doors opened and they walked out to their own level, following the hallway signs to their apartment.  
  
"Er.... ya, I think she did. At least no one will guess it." SSJ V rationalized.  
  
Boba raised an eyebrow, but decided against actually commenting, amusing himself by actually trying to visualize 'Jaba the Spinach Puff'.  
  
They reached the apartment, after helping out a slightly disgruntled Dengar fan, and walked inside.  
  
"....Whoa, this place looks scarily like...." Leca began.  
  
"... Kamino?" Boba and SSJ V finished.  
  
"Freaky." Leca answered. "I CALL RIGHT ROOM!" She screamed, and bolted through the far right door, locking it shut behind her.  
  
"OOOOOOK." SSJ V walked over to the table. "Hey, B, there's a list of all the teachers and what they teach!" Boba Walked over to the table to read it. It said:  
  
Vader: 'Historical Events of the Rebellion' Assistants: Luke. Sub- Assistant: Cat  
  
Wes: 'Rouge/ Wraith squadron humor' (*Thanks Chinow!*): Assistants: Hobbes. Sub-Assistant: Chinow  
  
Hobbes: 'Rouge/ Wraith squadron serious' Assistant: Wes  
  
Luke: Light Side Force Using. Assistant: Leia. Sub-Assistant: Child_Of_The_Light  
  
Yoda: Phys. Ed. Assistants: The Jedi Counsel. Sub-Assistant- Leca Nera  
  
The Solos: Galactic Politics  
  
Emperor Palpatine: Dark Side Force Using. Assistants: Vader, Dooku, Maul.  
  
Mara Jade: Imperial Humor. No assistance.  
  
Moff Tarken: Imperial Serious. No Assistance.  
  
Obi Wan: Rebel Humor. No Assistance  
  
Qui Gon Jin: Rebel Serious. No Assistant. Sub assistant: Terry.  
  
"Oh, Boba?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I just found the most awkward class on the list."  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
Boba Fett: Keeping Characters in character. No Assistance.  
  
"I'm teaching me a class?"  
  
"Uh....ya. Anyway."  
  
Zam Wesell: Bounty Hunting Humor No Assistance. Sub Assistant: Zam Chan.  
  
"Oh, wait, I spoke to soon on the category of, 'most awkward'." SSJ V informed him, re-reading the sentence.  
  
"What?"  
  
SSJ V pulled out a chair. "Sit." Boba looked at her suspiciously. "No, I did not rig the chair." He checked it over just to be sure, before sitting.  
  
"Er, take a wild guess as to who is teaching us, 'Bounty hunting serious/ How to Bounty hunt.' Oh, wait, it just got worse." She read on. "Then guess who his assistants are. Ah, then guess who his sub assistants are."  
  
Boba shot her an annoyed glance. "If I knew that, then I may be unpacking already."  
  
"I'll give you a hint." SSJ V tossed him the paper. "Your dad, big You and Zam, you and me."  
  
Boba looked at the paper, reading the sentence. Then re-reading it. Then re-reading it again.  
  
SSJ V walked over to the chair, beaming. "It says it's our third class tomorrow. I'll wait for you inside, OK?"  
  
"No, I'm going to find him now." Boba stated walking towards the door.  
  
"LECKS? WE'RE GOIN' TO FIND JANGO FETT, BOBA WILL BE BACK IN A WHILE, I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL SURVIVE THAT LING!" SSJ V called, following him out the door.  
  
"Mhm." Leca called, to interested in reading one of her books to care what her friend had said, even if it was that she thought she was going to die some time within the next hour.  
  
SSJ V shut the door on her way out. "Why are you coming?" Boba asked her, unfolding the map and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"A combination of things, really. You're cool, I don't have anything better to do, I have a compulsive need to see stories come to a happy ending, and to confuse us and get us lost. Besides, I'll go as soon as you find his room." SSJ V answered.  
  
"You can come if I can shrug." Boba answered.  
  
"....Deal." She agreed. They headed off in the direction of the elevator. While Boba pressed the button, SSJ V looked out... and then turned around. Quickly.  
  
"You're not AFFRAID of highs are you?" Boba asked her, leaning against the glass.  
  
"No, I've just never been this far up." She told him, peeking back down before joining him by the glass.  
  
"Well, we're only going higher." He sneered, lightly elbowing the glass. SSJ V once again stepped closer to the doors. Boba shook his head, before walking through the now open doors.  
  
SSJ V waited at the beginning of the hallway, while Boba walked up and knocked on the door, waited, knocked again, waited, frowned, and re-joined SSJ V.  
  
Getting the picture, SSJ V followed him back to the elevator.  
  
"Did you just press the button to the very top floor?" She asked, seeing that they were going IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!  
  
"You are going to get over your fear of highs before you meet my dad. That would be embarrassing." He shrugged. "And where better to get rid of it then on the one thousandth floor."  
  
The doors opened, and the pair walked out, to a fortunately windless day. What they did not realize was, they were not alone.  
  
"Most people are to afraid to come up here, so I figure it's a good start." He explained, walking over to the edge and drumming his fingers on the rail, waiting for her join him.  
  
SSJ V, on the other hand, had other ideas.  
  
"Come on, V! Where's your sense of adventure?" He called.  
  
"Do you see the ground?" SSJ V asked. He looked over his shoulder.  
  
"No."  
  
"It's down there!"  
  
Boba sighed, before coming up with another idea.  
  
"You know your favorite cartoon character, Vegeta?" He asked.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Well HE could do this, and he SUCKS BARNACLES!"  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF- GET BACK HERE!" She called, chasing him around the edge of the building. After about four more laps of the spire, as both seemed like they were about to fall OFF the top, Boba stopped.  
  
"Look down."  
  
"Wh- Oh." SSJ V leaned out over the railing. "Hey, it's not that bad up here." She looked around the top of the spire, and saw something that she hadn't noticed before. Three somethings.  
  
"Boba, *cough* your dad's over there *cough *." She turned and inconspicuously looked over the rail again, pointing the direction with her foot, doing her best to look oblivious.  
  
Sure enough, Jango Fett, Zam Wesell, and an older version of himself were all standing by a small tool shed for elevator maintenance. And they were all looking at him.  
  
"Want me to go back to the apartment? Lecks is probably worried because she wasn't listening when I told here we were going." She asked, pretending not to notice their company.  
  
"I'll be down in a while." He answered, turning to walk towards the shed, while SSJ V slipped into the elevator.  
  
Boba made his way towards the small group. No one said anything while older Boba Fett shook his head, blinked twice, and tilted it sideways. How often can you say that YOU met YOU?  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*Back in the apartment*  
  
"So LITTLE Boba is talking to BIGGER Boba, his supposedly dead father, and his father's supposedly dead friend?" Leca asked once again.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Darn, that's gotta be weird. How'd you guys know to look on the roof? That would be somewhere around the LAST place I'd look. Or WANT to look!" Lecks waved her arm in the direction of the ceiling.  
  
"Ya, that's sort of why we were up there. Boba thought it would be embarrassing if I met his dad and was to afraid to go up on the roof, so we went up on the roof. Does that make sense to you?" SSJ V finished, scratching her head.  
  
"Sort of..."  
  
"Good, because it didn't to me."  
  
"What I mean is," Leca continued, "that it WOULD make sense, if I BELIEVED that's why you two were up there."  
  
*silence*  
  
"Am I supposed to be getting something?" SSJ V asked.  
  
Leca rolled her eyes. "Oh wait, you wouldn't be doing anything like that, seeing as how you are the most nieve person in the Universe on the topic!"  
  
*silence*  
  
"I will have to once again ask if I'm supposed to be getting something." SSJ V repeated.  
  
Lecks smacked herself in the face and walked to her room. "I'm going to finish unpacking. Call me when you get hormones like a NORMAL teenager." With that, she locked the door.  
  
"Wait.. getting....getting...got! .......... EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! LECA! YOU'RE GROSS!"  
  
Just then the door opened.  
  
"Boba!" SSJ V complained. "Tell her that she's gross!"  
  
"What are we talking about?" Boba questioned.  
  
"SHE said that WE were on the roof because... EW! EW! EW!" SSJ V flapped her arms around before crossing them.  
  
It suddenly donned on her friend what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh, my, FORCE! EEEUUUUGGGGGGTTTTH! GROSS!" He shouted, making a face that SSJ V guessed that no one else would ever see HIM make.  
  
Dulled yells came from Leca's room. "WHY? Why did God put me, ME, in the SAME apartment with the two most CHILDISH forces on the face of this UNIVERSE!"  
  
*Sigh* I'm going to my room to unpack. I call middle one, it's right beside the bathroom. By the way, how'd it go?" SSJ V need not have asked. If it HAD gone poorly, which she suspected it had not, he would probably be in his room, breaking the nearest available object, which in this case was her. All in all, she hoped that it went pretty damn well.  
  
He smiled and walked off to his room. But it wasn't any smile. It was the world renown, 'I know something you don't know' smile.  
  
As she shut the door to her room, she hoped she hadn't mistaken it for the, 'I'm going on a killing spree, starting with you' smile. She had seen a few of those.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
End O Chapter Notes: I actually combined two chapters into one there. ***TELL ME IF IT WAS TO MERRY SUE-ISH!!!***  
  
Don't worry, Chinow, Cat, Erica and Terry! You'll get bigger parts soon, I promise! I just have to establish a few of the basic rules here, so chapter after next at the most!  
  
BTW, Chinow! I'd love ya to send me that! It would be really helpful!  
  
AND, People, I still need more people! So if ya want to be in the story, tell me your name, favorite character, and if you want, your age, and description! (When we start going to classes though, we have to wear uniforms. But their COOL uniforms! And I still need an idea for male Padme obsesses, I mean, fans. Post your ideas!) OH YA! AND if you want you can do your personality and some dialogue!  
  
Lots O' Laughs,  
  
B& SSJ V 


	4. Meeting of the Hunters Attack of the Lec...

Disclaimer: Own it I do not. Sue me you shall not. Review me you will!  
  
SPOILERS! If, you haven't seen Episode Two, do it. If you haven't read any of the Jango Fett: Open Season comic books, do it. If you haven't read Star Wars: Jango Fett, or, Star Wars: Zam Wesell, I PITTY YOU! Mega spoilers for 'Twin Engines of Destruction'. Read that one too.  
  
Cat: Sure thing, teenager. Um, how old? And Terry: Ya there's a Qui Gon house! Count yourself in! ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
SSJ V lay on the bed, flipping the page of her, Jango Fett: Open Season One, comic book. She was just getting to the part where the Death Watch (evil dudes) came to the farm where young Jango (really young kid version) lived, and Jango's mother shot the rouge Mandalorian who was holding him right threw the scull!  
  
"Did you know that you grandma kicked butt?" SSJ V asked Boba, who was sitting on a nearby chair.  
  
He looked over the top of his comic, 'Twin engines of Destruction'. "No, but I do know that Jodo Kast is about to die a horrible, awful, painful death. No one calls me a fossil and lives."  
  
"He wasn't talking about you, he was talking about....Big..You... who is ....you..... stop confusing me." SSJ V answered, shaking her head and looking over at the clock.  
  
"It's not that hard." He muttered, going back to his book.  
  
"C' Mon, we have to go find Z-Chan and J, it's eight thirty."  
  
"Mhm, one second." He responded, flipping the page.  
  
SSJ V rolled her eyes. (SPOILERS!) "Jodo Kast fights you, wins, and is about to finish you off when you fade to a bluish colour and disappear. Jodo does his whole 'What is this?' thing, then the REAL you steps out from behind a pillar, points a gun at the back of his neck, and does a totally cool speech, like: 'That is called a hologram, this is called a trap, and I call you, dead.' Kills him, does another pissed off speech about why people should NOT be impersonating you, takes his armor, because yours is busted up pretty bad from the whole 'Sarlacc' thing, and continues kicking ass. Now let's go."  
  
Boba begrudgingly set his book down and picked up a map.  
  
"LECKS! COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO FIND Z-CHAN AND J!" Leca walked out of her room, trying to brush her hair around her horns.  
  
"One good thing about being Say-jin." SSJ V ran her hand through her gravity defying hair. "My hair just stays like this."  
  
"Oh ya, have you seen your tail lately?" Leca smirked, biting her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"What's wrong with my, DWA! Oh, I see." Fur sticking out in every direction imaginable, it resembled something of a beat up tassel instead of an actual tail. SSJ V swished it upwards, ran her hands over it a few times until the hair stayed down simply because of static electricity, before proclaiming it presentable and hurrying out the door.  
  
"Level nine hundred ninety nine, directly to the left of the elevators." Leca read, as the trio stepped onto the lift.  
  
SSJ V looked out at Corouscant as the sun set. This would take some definite getting used to. Leca, she noticed, edged much closer to the doors then she thought was really possible. She and Boba exchanged a glance, but decided not to comment upon it.  
  
They reached the room early, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Password?" A voice from inside whispered.  
  
" *cough* Jaba the Spinach Puff."  
  
The door creaked open. On entering, the three found themselves surrounded by others dressed the same as them, Z-Chan, and J.  
  
"Oy, Darth Minime!" SSJ V called, signaling to an eleven year old boy in gray Mandalore clothing, brownish hair sticking up in Darth Maul like spikes around his head. When he saw them, he ran over to the group.  
  
"Where's your sister?" SSJ V asked him.  
  
"Darth_Padme? She's in the Vader/ Anakin house." DM (Darth Minime) scrunched his face in disapproval. "I mean come on! Why be a fan of one person, when someone else has cooler clothing, cooler weapons, a cooler kid, a cooler ship, a cooler partner/ girlfriend,-"  
  
"Girlfriend?" Boba asked. He was pretty sure the kid was a Jango fan, so there was NO WAY he had just said, 'girlfriend'.  
  
"DM, Meet Boba Fett, and Leca Nera. Leca Nera and Boba Fett, meet DM. *Psst!*" She whispered to Darth Minime, "He hasn't read Star Wars: Jango Fett or Star Wars: Zam Wesell yet. And their not really...."  
  
"Are so!" DM whispered back.  
  
"Are not!  
  
"Are so!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"Why are you two arguing about whether or not MY father had a... a..." Boba didn't finish the rest of it, simply glaring at DM.  
  
"Um, it was kind of implied in one of the books. But that's IMPLIED! Meaning DID NOT HAPPEN." She explained, joining in glaring at DM.  
  
"Suit yourselves." DM shrugged, walking away. When he was at the FAR side of the room, out of regular human hearing range- "Did so, Did so, Did so, Did so, Did so, Did so, Did so, Did so, Did so, Did so, Did so,...."  
  
"I can hear you!" SSJ V called over the crowd. DM looked at her oddly. "Super hearing! It's a say-jin thing!"  
  
DM clapped a hand over his mouth and walked away.  
  
"Wait. So you can do all of that Say-jin stuff, even though we're in Star Wars?" Leca asked.  
  
"I guess. Wait.. Say-jin stuff.. HOLY FREAKING CROW!"  
  
"Mhm, that's what I thought." Leca assured her.  
  
"What's Say-jin stuff?" Boba asked.  
  
"Well, you know Vegeta right? What kind of stuff can he do?" SSJ V explained.  
  
"Fly, blow stuff up, super speed. Uh oh." He looked at SSJ V. "And that's when he's not at full strength."  
  
"And when is he at full strength?" SSJ V asked, eyes glittering.  
  
"When he's in SSJ mode."  
  
"Mega Uh Oh." Leca exclaimed, backing away from SSJ V. As she spoke, however, attention was drawn to the center of the room. J, Z-Chan, and someone else were standing on a podium. J spoke first.  
  
"All of you are new here at Star Wars Summer School. You have all been told how our hunting system works. Now, we'll go over the finer points." The lights went dim, and a holographic board popped up in the middle of the room.  
  
"First of all." Large words were scrawled the bulletin board. "We do NOT hit on ANY of our three heroes. It simply makes us look bad." Several groans were heard from the crowd.  
  
"Secondly," Z-Chan announced, "every week we send different people out to spy on the different houses. Usually, one or two of them are plotting something against us every month or so. When it is your turn, you sneak out at night, go to their assigned meeting place, which we will tell you, and bring back any information that you may find useful. Wear your armor."  
  
OK, SSJ V thought, so we all got armor.  
  
"Third," the other red-head girl told them, " We will meet once a week, to discuss any new information. These maps are for the bounty hunters only. Take them on the way out. They have specialized information about the secret routs, meeting places, and stuff about the temple that we're not supposed to know in general. We will meet once a week, or more, depending on the situation, to discuss the matters of the temple that could seriously affect us. And remember." She cleared her throat. Leca recognized that she wore the same look that SSJ V wore when she was about to quote something, usually Boba Fett. "If you ignore the basics, you deserve what you get." Ah, yes. Fett quote. Appropriate, at least.  
  
The students filed out of the room, taking different routs and elevators then the trio.  
  
They made it back to their apartment by nine fifteen. It seems that it was a smart idea for SSJ V to take the room by the bathroom, it gives you a head start on everyone else. After that, they trudged beck to their respective beds, when SSJ V was struck by a horrible thought.  
  
"Boba?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"What if I'm dreaming? What if I only imagined that everything hurt, or looking down from the spire, or having the best day of my life ,or being Say-jin, and I wake up, and I'm back, and- Oof! Thanks. Again."  
  
"Yep." He answered, stretching, and going back to his room.  
  
Suddenly, she was hit with what she deemed a very, 'Leca Gross' thought, smacked herself in the face, and went back to her room. After all, tomorrow was going to be a very..... interesting day.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Story notes: OK, Darth Padme, you no longer have the right to murder me, you're in the Vader house! AND, *PLEASE TELL ME IF I'M MAKING IT TO MERRY SUE!*  
  
AND, we still need more people. Yeppers. AND, Cat, how old? AND that's it.  
  
Lots O Laughs,  
  
B& SSJ V 


	5. I AMuh, SAYA NADIAN! Woops, there goes t...

Disclaimer: Gah, do I have to do these for every single chapter? Boba: *shrug* SSJ V: *Twitch* I don't own Star Wars, or Cheerios. I'd better get more than one review for this chapter. Boba, you take over, I'm going to go kill Smirfs and pout.  
  
Boba: Anyway, Cat, you can be sixteen. On with the story. *smashes randomly appearing Television set playing the Veggie tales 'Cheeseburger' song.* 0.o I'll ask SSJ V about that one when she gets back.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* SSJ V's alarm clock went off at seven the next morning. Face buried deep in her pillow, she muttered something indecipherable (which was probably a good thing!) and pulled the blankets back over her head. Oh, no! It really must have been a dream! She miserably whined yet another never to be known phrase to her pillow, when someone kicked open her door!  
  
"Gah, V! Turn it off!" He whined, shaking the lump that was presumably his friend. "Come on! I don't know how to work Earth technology!"  
  
SSJ V reached out from under the covers and pressed a button on top of the alarm. Pulling back the bed sheets, she looked up to the less than happy, extremely groggy, face of her co-host.  
  
"I knew that." He announced, walking back to his room to change out of his PJs.  
  
OK, for the third time in the last two days, this is NOT a dream, SSJ V reminded herself, getting up and walking over to her closet, picking out a set of Mandalore youth clothing, before realizing something. She had no idea how to get it on. Zipper? No. Velcro? No. Uhhh...  
  
SSJ V waked out of her room. She was pretty sure she had the clothes on right.  
  
Boba walked out of his room. "Your shirt's on backwards."  
  
"Doh!"  
  
*ten minuits later*  
  
"Yep, that's right."  
  
A yell was heard from Leca's room. "You guys go to breakfast without me, I'll be a fairly long while!"  
  
Boba and SSJ V exchanged a glance, shrugged, and went to find the mess hall. They arrived at seven thirty to see dishes and dishes of food along several large tables. Searching for a spot, they found three chairs, set their back packs down on one, while they pulled food towards themselves. While Boba ate a bowl of what looked to be Cheerios, SSJ V shoved in about fourteen plates of... well, something, earning stares from... well, everybody.  
  
"For the last time people, I- AM- S-A-Y J-I-N! I HAVE to eat that much! Jeeze, it sounds like a friggen commercial, I, AM, uh, SAYA NADIAN!"  
  
"Saya Nadian?" Boba asked her, crunching another Cheerio.  
  
"Ya, a Canadian Say-jin. A Saya Nadian. By the way," She reached over to her backpack and pulled out a smallish device, "what's this?"  
  
"... That is a data pad. One of the most commonly used devices in the Universe."  
  
"... I knew that."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
She put down the data pad and waited for Leca, who came down about five minuits later, not looking exactly... overly happy.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to put this stuff on over wings and a tail?" She exclaimed.  
  
Just then, a fourteen year old girl with brown hair wrapped into a bun with metal spikes protruding from it, in nineteen year old Anakin clothing about the same height as Leca walked over, followed by a sixteen year old girl with several cat-like features in the same outfit sat down to join them.  
  
"Hey, Darth Padme!" SSJ V greeted.  
  
Boba groaned. "Could you just NOT know SOMEONE here, for about ONE second! Is that SO hard?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know them." SSJ V pointed to two other girls, one in Jedi attire with loose purple hair, and the other in a black Luke uniform. "Oh wait! Yes I do! That's Terry, and that's Child_Of_The_Light!"  
  
*Thunk* *Thunk* *Thunk*  
  
"Um, that's really not good for you."  
  
Darth Padme beamed. "So, you finally get to meet Boba Fett, eh?"  
  
SSJ V coughed. "Ixnay on the obaBay ettFay!" She muttered, drawing a finger across her throat.  
  
DP, getting the picture, decided to completely and totally torture and embarrass her friend.  
  
"Oh, ya. Back in our world, you practically worshipped him." She drawled, as SSJ V turned several shades of red.  
  
"eBay, UietQay! Iay, maay, iongay otay illkay ouyay!"  
  
"In FACT, didn't you keep a picture of him in you room, and your wallet, and-"  
  
*Thunk* *Thunk* *Thunk*  
  
"You know, that's really not good for you.." Boba told her. "By the way, what are we talking about? I tuned out right after the part where you started talking."  
  
The feline girl laughed, and began eating her breakfast. Er... Like a feline.  
  
"What?" She asked, looking up from her bowl. "If you can be Saya Nadian, I can eat like this."  
  
"By the way, this is Cat." DP introduced. "The only person ever to get an A in History of the Rebellion."  
  
"Oh, ya, but I'd hate to be the kid who wrote the story about the pine cone. Vader has so got it in for them, AND their co-host. I'd be surprised if they managed to live thirty seconds. As a matter of fact, the kids over at that table are taking bets. Sixty to one odds they won't survive twenty minuits, according to C3PO." Cat informed them. The bell rang.  
  
"See you in fourth period!" Darth Padme called, walking out of the mess hall.  
  
Leca finished scarfing her serial, and turned to Boba.  
  
"OK, official map reader kid, where to?"  
  
"When did I become the official map reader kid?" Boba asked, taking out the map none the less.  
  
"When God gave YOU the sense of direction." They informed him.  
  
He looked over the map. "We have light side training with Luke and Leia with the rest of the Luke house first, so that's this way."  
  
They walked out towards the back of the temple, into the room of a thousand fountains, where they found the rest of the class seated in a circle around Luke and Leia.  
  
"Alright, everyone is here? First of all, we're going to start by learning how to feel the force. I don't know if they showed you your midichlorian test results yet, so I'm going to hand them out to you now." Luke stated, walking around the circle and handing out papers.  
  
"Psst, B, when did they take midichlorian tests?"  
  
"When you were asleep."  
  
"K."  
  
When Luke got around to them with their papers, the three went practically bug-eyed. Boba stood up and walked over to Luke.  
  
"There is some mistake, I'm not force sensitive." He explained.  
  
Luke took the paper. "No, that's what older You said too, when he saw his score. This is correct." He smiled and handed the paper back.  
  
Boba went and sat back down. "I don't believe it! I'm practically a Jedi with a score like this! There's no way that it's possible!"  
  
"What did you get?" SSJ V asked. Boba showed her his score. "Woah! Eighteen thousand five hundred fourty six? That's practically the same as me! I'm only up by two from that!"  
  
"Hey, same here guys!" Leca announced "I'm only up from it by one!"  
  
Leia began to talk. "If your score is over five thousand then you will excel at the Jedi arts, provided that you have patience, steady headedness, and the ability to find their calm center." Noticing a few disappointed glances towards some of the students sheets, she continued. "But if your score is over four hundred, which I know for a fact that everyone's here is, then you can still learn to harness the powers of the force." The last statement brightened the faces of several of SSJ V's classmates considerably, but still left one downtrodden and slightly confused Fett to her left.  
  
"How can my score be this high? I'm no Jedi! This is impossible!" He muttered, still staring down at the sheet.  
  
"Qui Gon Jinn's score was only four thousand, but he became one of the greatest and most detrimental Jedi in the history of the republic. However, someone with a midichlorian count of over seventeen hundred," She looked pointedly at the three of them and then at Child_Of_The_Light, "has the potential to do great things. Master Yoda's midichlorian number is eighteen thousand four hundred fifty six."  
  
*Thunk* *Thunk* *Thunk* "The ground doesn't have quite the same effect as a table would in this instance."  
  
"That is probably going to turn out to be invaluable information very soon." Leca commented.  
  
"Holly ship. Higher than master Yoda's?" SSJ V questioned, looking back down at her sheet.  
  
"To feel the living force, you must relax." Luke instructed. "Close your eyes and open your senses, feel, don't think-"  
  
//Eat s*** and die// SSJ V thought.  
  
Beside her, Boba started laughing. SSJ V raised her eyebrow. //What the heck is so funny?//  
  
Boba snapped his eyes open. He nudged SSJ V, who opened her eyes.  
  
//If we're not talking, how come I can here you?//  
  
//Woah, we're telepathic!//  
  
Luke opened his eyes. "I see some people aren't concentrating."  
  
//Doushbag.// They mentally chimed. Luke scowled.  
  
//Uh, can he hear us?// SSJ V asked, trying not to break eye contact with Luke, who suddenly decided that a slightly psychotic grin was necessary.  
  
//Yes, as a matter of fact I can.// Luke answered. //And you two will be talking to me after school in detention hall.//  
  
//DOH!// 


	6. Test answers, blackmal, and Wraiths, OH ...

Star Wars Summer school SIX!  
  
Disclaimer: If we didn't own it last chapter, or the one before that, or the one before that, or the one before-  
  
Boba: They get the picture. We don't own it.  
  
SSJ V: Uh, ya, Ok.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"It can't be that bad."  
  
"YES IT CAN!! We have detention, with FARM BOY!"  
  
"... Point taken."  
  
"ARG!" *Thunk* *Thunk* *Thunk* "You were right about the ground not being as good for self inflicted pain as a table, though."  
  
As SSJ V let out her frustration on a nearby wall, they were approached by a visitor.  
  
"Hey, I heard you got detention with Luke." Child_Of_The_Light told them.  
  
"How did you know that?" Boba asked suspiciously. "He only told us telepathically."  
  
"I'm a second year, I've been in Luke's class before. I would recognize those dual faces of shock and horror anywhere. Besides, I was probing his mind for test answers and blackmail." She replied knowingly.  
  
"You can do that?" Asked Leca, looking very interested just after the words, 'test answers'.  
  
"Ya, you learn how sometime during your first year. Just don't tell them that you're using it to find test answers. Tell them you're 'helping to keep the peace' or some bantha fodder like that." She wisely instructed. " I gotta run, History of The Rebellion awaits. He, he, pine cone..."  
  
"Speaking of which, do we have a plan for Vader's class yet?" SSJ V asked Boba as he looked over the map. Luke had let them use the rest of his class to plan ways to survive Vader, despite the 'doushbag' comment. And the one right after that about how 'even if farm boy appears to be useless, stupid, and an insult to the rest of the Universe and continuously proves this theory correct on several occasions, he does have his moments'.  
  
They still had absolutely nothing.  
  
"No. But we have fighter pilot humor class with Wes in ten." Boba told them. SSJ V grinned. She had watched the movies, over, and over, and over, and yet she still had never once seen Wes Jenson or Derek "Hobbie" Kilivian. She TRIED for sure. Heck, she had even seen the infamous shoe, but never had she seen the notorious pranksters. Were they even IN the freaking trilogy? Probably, she just had a really bad sense of observation.  
  
They filed into the class room. Before they were able to find seats, however, they were stopped by- "Shakes fries and walloping web snappers Batman!" (A/N Uh... Don't ask) Leca stopped in her tracks. "Who the heck is that?"  
  
"That," SSJ V explained, "would presumably be Wes Janson."  
  
Leca watched as the black haired trickster turned his blue eyes to his co assistant, Chinow, and cracked a cheesy smile. She turned back to SSJ V. "How can you just say that!?! He is like the finest finer on finervill road in the city of Finertropolis! And what do you say to that?"  
  
"Uh..... Meh?" SSJ V answered. "I mean, he's far from ugly, but still...."  
  
"Far from ugly?!" Leca whispered back. "That is like a, an, um, anti hyperbole! You know why? Because saying, 'an understatement' would be an understatement! Come on! Look, ogle, bask in the glory that is... ARG! OUR TEACHER!"  
  
"Wait, ew, that's right. You like our teacher. Man, and the men in the white coats said *I* had a problem. Sheesh." SSJ V told her, walking to the back to find a seat.  
  
They sat down in the back row just as the class started.  
  
"Alright kids," Wes began, " most of you here are first years, minus my lovely co assistant, and my not so lovely team mate. Before we begin, I would like to state that no one in this class will be getting detention, unless ofcourse one of you commits a felony, in which case you would have to be grounded too."  
  
//Leca?//  
  
// Ya, SSJ?//  
  
//Close your mouth, your drooling on your pants.//  
  
//Oh.//  
  
"Secondly, there will be no insulting of the orange jump suit uniform that the Rouge/ Wraith squad house wears. I like those." Wes continued.  
  
"So do we!" Voiced a group of girls wearing the orange jump suits. Chinow glared, immediately shutting them up, and earning another smile from the pilot.  
  
//Ugh, hormone fest! Gross!// SSJ V scrunched her nose, getting a similar response from her co-host.  
  
"Alright, enough of that, everyone take out your data pads." Wes instructed, taking out a marker and walking up to the white board. "First of all, in order to do a proper Out Of Character, or OOC, you have to know how they would react if they were IN character, and therefore you must know the backgrounds on most of the people you use to write. Lets start with Hobbie here., and do a basic character background."  
  
Name: Derek Kilivian  
  
Nick name: Hobbie  
  
Features: Blonde, accident prone, butterfingers, klutz,-  
  
"HEY!" Hobbie shouted indignantly, realizing what was being written on the board.  
  
"Well, lets ask the expert here." Wes rationalized. "Chinow. Is Hobbie not a crash happy screw up?  
  
"Crash happy, yes. Screw up... most of the time." Chinow answered.  
  
"You can't ask your GIRLFREND!" Hobbie told him, exasperated.  
  
"Guys?" Chinow asked.  
  
"Yes I can. I just push air up from my diaphragm and from it into words. Like so. Chinow, could I not beat an entire Imperial fleet without crashing?"  
  
"People, class, teach, now!" Chinow once again attempted to tell them.  
  
"What!?! That's got to be the most STUPID thing that I have EVER heard-"  
  
"Hello? Are I and the rest of the fifty other students here invisible? *sigh* Oh well. I'll give you guys two to one odds that Wes wins." She told the class, who immediately began placing their bets.  
  
And so went the rest of second period, until the bell rang. "Your home work is to-uh- read book with one of us in it, then write a parody for one chapter." Wes yelled to them as they exited the door, before going back to bickering with Hobbie. Chinow sighed, slapped them both upside their heads, and told them to shut it. It was easy to tell that from now on, that would be a very *interesting* class.  
  
"Third period, oh, they switched it, Zam Wesell." Boba read, before looking back at the two. Ah, yes. This was going to be a VERY interesting class indeed.  
  
They followed Terry, the girl from the Qui Gon house, into the class room, taking their seated at the back. These desks, however, were similar to long benches, each level going back being raised higher than the next in stadium seating. As they sat down the bell signaling start of class rang.  
  
A few stragglers ran in and nervously took their seats before Zam began to speak.  
  
"This class will not be easy. I will teach you the best way I can, and I expect the best work from all of you. That said, lets make fun of everyone ever to exist in the known Universe."  
  
//YES!// SSJ V thought. //Something I know how to do! Now THIS is summer school! \\  
  
"Does anyone have any questions?"  
  
A boy in the front row raised his hand. Funny, he looked kind of like...  
  
"How do you change species when your a changeling?" He asked, pulling at his murky green skin.  
  
"Just concentrate on the species you want to become."  
  
Slowly but surely, he changed into a pale, brown haired teenager. "Oh. Cool."  
  
A girl raised her hand. "What do you think about J/Z lemons?"  
  
"Don't do it B."  
  
"What? I'm not going to do anything."  
  
"Come on, we already have detention from Farm Boy. You can't kill anyone."  
  
"I'm perfectly calm. I'm not going to- *CRASH* Let me at 'er!" He yelled, knocking over his chair.  
  
"Come on! You can't kill her!" SSJ V hollered, struggling to keep a hold on the back of his shirt.  
  
"Sure I can! Let go of me and I'll show you!" He yelled back, putting up an equally strong fight.  
  
"About the same as him." Zam said simply. "And do not ask Jango that one, or you will be very dead, very quickly." She advised.  
  
Boba continued to glower at the girl, but sat back down. The girl now sat strait forward, avoiding looking in their direction.  
  
//Lemon my a** \\  
  
//Actually, if ya think about it, that's exactly right .\\  
  
// *snort* \\  
  
"Now if our friends in the back would stop having a conversation..."  
  
//Uh, sorry? \\  
  
"We can continue with class."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Still need people, If it's to Merry Sue PLEASE tell me. OK?  
  
Lots O' Laughs,  
  
B& SSJ V 


	7. Idiotic stories Cross your fingers and h...

Star Wars Summer School Chapter Seven  
  
Disclaimer: Darn I hate you people. Do you know how many reviews I got for the last chapter? TWO! Do you know how many individual people reviewed my story? FIVE!! (Thankies Chinow, AnakinandPadmeSkywalker, Darth_Padme, Med-Jai ferret and Child_Of_The_Light, my computer now suggests your names when I misspell something on spell check ;) And Darth_Padme doesn't count because I badgered her in real life until I got far to annoying to say no to. Hey, I bet I could get darth-minime-evil to review me if I screamed at him too... Hm... Do you think that Chris would review me if I kicked him hard enough and promised to stop whispering, 'Don't let Jango disintegrate us' whenever his dad gets angry? (It is SO true though. His dad looks like Temuera Morrison. Scary, but cool.) *sniff* Nobody loves me...  
  
Boba: Uh... Hey, look, it's a Smirf!  
  
SSJ V: Smirf !?! DIE SMIRF! *Smirf burps very loudly....and....uh....dies*  
  
Boba: You TRIED to make that one an idiotic reminder of your IQ, didn't you?  
  
SSJ V: No, if I wanted to do that, he would have died like this: *Smirf walked into an em (Electromagnetic) field (only recently discovered by our friends in nerocartiology) that differs SO greatly then the one produced by his heart, that all of the ganglia, ( a group of neuron clustered together, mostly found in the brain, but spread out throughout various places in the body) are forced out of sync, henceforth sending messages to it's organs, glands, and other gooey anatomic bits to send incorrect enzymes, hormones, chemicals, etc., to the cells in the heart, then, fibrillating (pulsing spasmaticly) the heart stops, and Smirf dies. The End.  
  
Boba: Congratulations, your a neurocardiologist who can't spell. Lest get on with the story.  
  
SSJ V; Don't own it, don't sue.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"The key to a good humor story is keeping one or no people in character, and OOC ing the rest. A fairly popular example of this is having Episode two Obi Wan Kennobi only slightly out of character, whilst Anakin is a whiny brat, Padme is a wise cracking smart- wait, can't swear in front of you guys, Yoda is completely oblivious to everything, Mace is obsessed with a female child's toy/ activity, Jango is somewhat of a cliché villain who couldn't give a rat's behind, Boba is a hyperactive child genius who's never actually in the story for more than two lines, etc., etc., you get the picture. This is why your homework tonight will be to write something slightly DIFFERENT from that." Zam instructed, earning several groans. "But only three paragraphs."  
  
//DOUBLE YES!!\\ SSJ V thought. This was awesome! If she were back at home, she would be doing that anyway!  
  
"Now, I'm going to give you the rest of this class to work on your short stories. Although, to make this a FAR more difficult assignment, you have to write a humor story, whilst keeping EVERYONE in character." Zam announced, looking around at the astonished faces of the class. "With NO original characters, and ONLY the people from the Star Wars Universe."  
  
SSJ V put down the pencil. NOW what the heck was she supposed to do. //WAIT, I'VE GOT IT! If they can't be out of character to begin with, then I'll just...\\  
  
Obi Wan's Trip (Not Going To Be Pretty)  
  
Obi Wan had had enough, this had gone to far! Anakin had once again snuck down to the lower levels of Corouscant to visit those low life, two timing, back stabbing scum of the Universe aliens. Of course Anakin called them 'misunderstood'. Bull fodder. What could Anakin possibly see in these 'people'? (and he used the term very loosely, ofcourse) Obi Wan mused to himself as he paced his room.  
  
"Hey B?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Why would Obi Wan visit the lower levels of Corouscant?"  
  
"... He saw a suspicious looking droid.."  
  
"Hey, good idea!"  
  
"Er, sure."  
  
All of a sudden, Obi saw a suspicious looking droid hovering outside his window! Naturally, he jumped through it, trying to catch the flying atomiton, which turned out to be a bowling ball that Anakin had thrown off the roof. Obi Wan reminded himself to remove all heavy, sharp, flammable, or otherwise dangerous objects from Anakin's vicinity.  
  
As he neared the ground, Obi Wan saw the only thing that could save his life! A giant, cookie shaped trampoline, surrounded by the galaxy's best sales people, girl scouts!  
  
"Why would girl scouts be surrounding a giant trampoline?" Boba asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Because it was either that or Barney shaped aliens surrounding a dinosaur shaped crater filled with Jell-O." SSJ V answered, "And if I did that then I couldn't get this done in three or four paragraphs."  
  
Obi Wan aimed himself at the trampoline, preparing for impact. He hit the springy surface, and bounced back up threw the window he came out of. "Thank the F-" He began, but was cut off another suspicious looking droid hovering outside the window.  
  
"Ah, frick it." Obi exclaimed, climbing onto the couch and going to sleep.  
  
The droid, in case you were wondering, teamed up with Godzilla, King Kong and the Power Rangers and became supreme overlord of the galaxy. THE END  
  
"What do you think?" She asked her two friends, as they read over her story.  
  
"What's the best you can get in an Earth rating system?" Boba asked.  
  
"A +"  
  
"The opposite of that."  
  
"What he said." Leca agreed. "But it might get a bit better than mine."  
  
"What's yours about?" SSJ V asked. Come on, there was no way that it was REALLY worse than hers.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a slave boy. He was born, he lived, he ruled the galaxy, he died. The End."  
  
OK, so it was a BIT worse than hers.  
  
"Doesn't it have to be three paragraphs?" SSJ V reminded her.  
  
"Oh ya! OK, here it goes."  
  
Once upon a time, there was a slave boy.  
  
He was born, he lived, he got fried.  
  
His son and his friends barbecued him.  
  
The End  
  
Dang, now it really WAS better than hers. "What's your about, B?"  
  
"Why Ewoks should not be given guns, and other facts of the Universe." He read.  
  
"Better than ours." SSJ V told him after a slightly awkward silence.  
  
"Wow, SSJ V, I'm sure he feels so much better after that huge compliment." Leca rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to pretend for the moment that I have never heard of the word 'sarcasm' before in my life, hand this in, and hope for an F+." SSJ V left her seat, followed by her two friends, walking towards the front of the class room, hurriedly dumping the papers into the assignment box, and returning to their seats.  
  
"Hey, guys, I just thought of something." Leca told them, turning in her seat to face them.  
  
The both did their best, 'surprised' look, while Leca rolled her eyes and continued. "Now that we're in the Star Wars Universe, isn't it possible that our lives are just being written? That some author out there has our lives completely planned out (A/N only till third year so far! ;) and that we have no control over our own actions, and we're just puppets in someone else's hands?"  
  
" I don't think so." SSJ V said thoughtfully. "This seems like the kind of story I would write, and I don't know many people who would focus a plot line around us anyway. Actually...." She continued, "maybe you." She pointed to Boba. "But not us. OH MY GOSH! What if we're only supplementary characters in some evil authors twisted mind, and they make us do horribly stupid things, and give us dumb phobias and give us detention with whiny teachers or- DWA! WE'RE A FAN FICTION!"  
  
"No, your not." Zam told them, crossing her legs on her desk not looking up from whatever she was reading. "We have an anti-fan fiction force field surrounding the planet. Whoever is on the other side of it can not write a fan fiction about us." (A/N Wow, that sure worked well.)  
  
As she finished speaking, the bell rang for fourth period. Fourth period, History of The Rebellion. Fourth period, with Darth Vader. As they left to find the classroom, SSJ V shared a glance with Boba.  
  
//Darn. I really wanted to see what I had for fifth period too. \\  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
What shall happen in fourth period? What havoc will ensue this fait full class? Is Vegeta finally a super say-jin- Oops, wait, wrong story, sorry.  
  
Sorry for the short (and fairly crappy) chapter. It's the last day of summer and I wanted to get one more out there before I have to wait 'till the weekend to write much more. (Mr. Rozzie, a.k.a. Mr. Pain In The Ass, gives us homework practically the first day, and lots of it, so the chapters may be coming out a bit slower now. I hope he's not reading this...)  
  
Anywho, I can still do more characters, and Terry, you'll get a bigger part when we get to 'Rebel Serious' with Qui Gin Jinn. Actually, I'm planning to make all of you guys fairly large characters eventually.  
  
By the way, Chinow, I like your death scene for anyone else who tries to get Wes. Hm, yes, very good....  
  
And does anyone have an idea for male Padme fans yet? Er, ya. That's about it.  
  
Lots O' Laughs,  
  
B& SSJ V 


	8. Er, important note thingy!

Hey, check out all my reviews! 20! Katt, you're In! Ladyrouge: Bed speller? My friend, we are in the same boat. Aw, thanks! Anyhow, I just wanted to tell you guys that I might not be posting for a pretty long while. My family wants me to publish one of my stories ( Just about my only non fan fic one all year ;) And I seriously need to work my @$$ off to get it done. SORRY!!!!!!!!  
  
Lots O' Laughs,  
  
B& SSJ V 


	9. SSJ V SSJ? Would Legolas do the chicken ...

Disclaimer: Alrighty! First of all, I'm just going to do this: Chinow: Aw, thank ya! I'm in your chappie? Awesome! Evil Child: *In force trance* I will write a new chapter.. 0.o Katt: Cool! I think I'll have older Boba in for fifth period. Med-Jai ferret: 'Course ya get a bigger part! Hm, I just don't like Smirfs, and with the help of my blaster wielding co-host, anything is possible!  
  
Boba: *smirks*  
  
SSJ V: By the way, does anyone else feel the need to kill Rystall or is that just me? Anywho, I don't own Star Wars! *In poor Scottish accent* You can take away our money/ personal possessions, but you can never take our fan fiction!  
  
PS: I'm writing this in a hurry before my parents get home and I go back to my other story. Uh.... ya, that's my best excuse for excessive crappy- ness.  
  
PPS: By the way, if anyone from the BFFC is reading this, hi!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
//Gunna die, gunna die, gunna die, gunna die, gunna die, gunna die, gunna die, gunna die, gunna die, gunna die, gunna die, gunna die, gunna die, gunna die, gunna die, gunna die, gunna die.....\\ SSJ V repeated to herself as the trio came upon the doorway to Vader's classroom. He put it in the basement to scare people on purpose, didn't he?  
  
//Boba, this is probably one of the last things I'm ever going to say... or think... whatever, you get it. I just wanted to apologize for trying to kill you on several occasions, OK?\\  
  
Boba stared at the door. //You didn't make any split second miracle plan then I guess. \\  
  
She looked back at him. //I thought that was your job. \\ *Sigh* //Oh well, if it becomes apparent that we are both going to die, I'm at least goin' out with a bang. \\  
  
They entered the cold, dark, poorly lit room and sat down on a set of crumbling, decayed desks. Ofcourse, thanks to our good friend Murphy, the only spots left were at the front of the class, beside Vader's desk. SSJ V could have sworn she heard sadistic laughter coming from the corner of the class over there...  
  
At first it was faint, growing steadily louder, and louder. *Inhale* *Exhale* They strained their ears for the sound of their ever nearing doom. *Inhale* *Exhale* SSJ V gripped a piece of the old desk, which broke off in her hand. *Inhale* *Exhale* *Inhale* *Exhale* *Inhale* *Exhale* The door creaked open... *Inhale* *Exhale*  
  
"So, my two favorite authors have finally arrived. Now, tell me, what gave you the inspiration to have ME get knocked out by a pine cone?" He drawled.  
  
"OOC." Boba answered. Vader glared.... Uh, I think.  
  
"Er, see, well." SSJ V began "Uh, the way I see it, you and Anakin are two different people! Ya! Anakin is a whiny, love sick brat, and you, are, um, not?"  
  
Vader stared. Maybe she was imagining it, but was it becoming harder to breathe? His fist tightened. No, she was DEFINITELY not imagining it! *gasp* *choke* The sounds came from beside her! She looked over to see her co-host in no better a position than she. At the back of the class, Darth_Padme shifted nervously in her chair, and Cat's eyes darted nervously from Vader to the two authors. He wouldn't REALLY kill them, would he?  
  
Beside SSJ V, her friend stumbled. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! It was just a story! What was he doing? Wait, Sith = touchy. Sith + anger = death.  
  
"It was me!" SSJ V couldn't believe she was saying this! Now she was toast for sure! "I wrote it, he only announced it! Jeeze, I take full responsibility for writing a STUPID, TWO PAGE STORY!!!" Oh, yeah, YELLING at him was OBVIOUSLY going to do the trick. Hey, 'I take full responsibility?' That sounded familiar, like that admiral. The one who didn't live very long. Er, the second or third one.  
  
Beside her, the breathing pace of the hunter to be leveled off, while she found herself watching the black closing in on the edges of her vision (A/N I was nearly knocked out once. It's freaky, you can only see through this weird tunnel vision and you can't think strait.). //DOH!\\ Star Wars movies from the past whizzed by in her mind, as odd phrases such as 'Try not. Do or do not. There is no try' and 'Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts' berated her mind. For some odd reason, she found herself thinking back to old episodes of Dragon Ball Z. Stupid, useless facts danced in her brain. //I'll never see how Buu dies. That sucks. How many Say-jins does it take to change a light bulb? I bet if you stuck one in a socket then made it turn super Say-jin that they would be a good night light. Woo, lack of oxygen to head. How do they turn super Say-jin anywho? Oh ya! They get mondo mad! ARG! Used Krillin phrase! Well, I'M mondo mad at Vader! He's killing me, he tried to kill my co -host, who is now shaking me, again, AND he made me use a KRILLIN CATCH PHRASE! OOOOOH- NO ONE MAKES ME USE AN UGLY NOSELESS SPOTTED MIDGET'S CATCH PHRASE AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE VADER! GO-ING- DOWN!  
  
SSJ V's eye's flickered, her pupils disappeared, and her eyes flashed green. She glared at Vader's hand (Its really his hand's fault, after all ;) until his fingers slowly opened, and she could once again breathe.  
  
"WOO! Booya! Look who can breathe! That's right! I know how to breathe- wait- I'm making myself look like an idiot again, aren't I?"  
  
The entire class stared at her. "Uh, SSJ?" Leca started. "Your eyes are green, your hair is glowing, and you just pried open the dark lord of the Sith' hand open with the Force."  
  
"... That's it? Jeeze, duh, look at the name, I'm a Super Say-jin, BIG SRUPRISE. Oh, I opened someone's hand? WHOOP-DI-DO!" SS J V answered. They kept staring. "Look, guys, if an eight year old and his buddy can go Super Say-jin, it would be pretty freakin' embarrassing if I couldn't. AND it's just his hand! It's not like he was TRYING either, so it's no big deal, OK?"  
  
*Inhale* *Exhale* "Precisely why you should stop interrupting my class." Vader growled.  
  
*Meep* answered the rest of the class (Minus Boba ;) and sat down.  
  
Vader began to teach, with the rest of the class completely entranced by his detailed account of the rebellion. Pfft! Ya right! The rest of the class either goofed off or fell asleep, while Cat and Darth_Padme scribbled down some notes about what Vader was talking about, which was- uh- I actually don't know, but they might.  
  
Leca wrote something on her data pad, then passed it to Boba, who in turn scribbled something in it, then passed it to SSJ V. It read:  
  
(Brackets are Boba's answer) * SSJ V's answer* Random Survey:  
  
#1) Do you think that Legolas would do the chicken dance? (What's a Legolas?) *Uh- No*  
  
#2) Would it be funny if Elrond announced that all elves must participate in a yearly Congo dance? (Who's Elrond?) *I call fan fic rights*  
  
#3) Who would be the best guy to sing the 'I'm Too Sexy' song (From LOTR) (I'm guessing that that question is not directed at me) *You scare me, Lecks.*  
  
#4) Do elves eat chicken? (.... Are you taking something? Spice, maybe? If so, please lean over so I can bash your head into my desk) *Only magic chicken from the land of the funky magic chickens where they are free to frolic and play and make merry. On second thought, put me down for the same as him.*  
  
#5) Last question: What would Vader sound like if he were trying to drink Pepsi? (...) *slurp* *inhale* *slurp* *exhale* *choke* *choke* *gag* *slurp* 'Admiral, you disappoint me' *slurp, slurpady, slurp, slurp* A/N TRY making those noises!  
  
She passed it back to Leca, who started shaking convulsively, trying not to laugh. Darth_Padme looked up from a boredom-enduced stupor, and called the data pad into her hand.  
  
"HA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Is something funny?" Vader asked, turning away from the chalk board.  
  
"I- uh- yes! It was just SOOOO funny how you um- blew up Alderan! Ha- I bet those Alderinians- is that right? Alderinians? Anywho, I bet they NEVER SAW IT COMMING because WHO would guess that your planets just going to BLOW UP right! Ha-ha-ha?" Darth_Padme put on a fake cheesy smile.  
  
//Oh, dear force, that was SO faked. \\ SSJ V thought //There's no WAY she's getting away with-\\  
  
"Very well. Try to keep your mirth to yourself next time." Vader answered.  
  
SSJ V stared. ///WTF?\\ Leca asked telepathically. Boba nodded in agreement. WTF seemed to be the perfect phrase for the moment.  
  
Darth_Padme sighed and slid down her chair in relief. She was alive, and that was always a good thing. //Teacher's pet. \\ Leca scowled at her.  
  
//Better than being choked to death. \\  
  
//... Damn, she's right! \\  
  
The bell rang, ending the class. The three were out of there right behind the kid who turned half road runner to get as far away from Vader as possible. Now, who did they have for period five?  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
*Dun- dun- dun!! Who do they have for period five? Sorry about the Super Say-jin thing, I realize that it was kind of stupid, but she needs to be SSJ for year three. It's important, and I couldn't think of another way out. 0.0 Plus, I'm to lazy to think of a better way out.  
  
Boba: Mhm. I think we forgot something.  
  
SSJ V: I'll just rely on the fact that your more observant then me for this one. What?  
  
Boba: The face that we do not own Pepsi, Lord Of The Rings or Dragon Ball Z. And the fact that you were still to lazy to think up a good outfit for male Padme fans to wear. And that we're still accepting characters. And probably something else too, which I can not think of for the moment.  
  
SSJ V: Er, what he said.  
  
Lots O' Laugh,  
  
B& SSJ V 


	10. Thou shalt not write fluff! The back row...

Disclaimer: SSJ V: *Hides Behind Boba*  
  
Boba: What are you doing?  
  
SSJ V: Their going to kill me! It's been like, a week since I last updated!  
  
Boba: 0.o...  
  
SSJ V: But it's not my fault! All I've been able to think about all week is various people doing the chicken dance! I can't help it! I started laughing really loudly in the car on my way to my little brother's hockey try outs, but I think mom said something serious because everyone turned around and glared at me and acted REALLY evil all day, but I say once again, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!! ARG! NOW I SOUND LIKE SOLO! DWA!!! And... ready? IdonotownsatrwarsandifyoutrytosuemeIwillcauseyoutodieanawfulhorrabledeathofu nimaginablepainsoNER!  
  
AND!!!: Chinow: LOL! Your story was hilarious! For all who do not know: Be Careful What You Wish For. Read it. WAIT!! Finish this chapter, THEN read it. ^_~ ( (new winky face)  
  
Marching Angel: Hm... Sure! I'll put her in at the second Student Bounty Hunter's Meeting thingy.  
  
Kiami & Tian: Yuppers! I got your parts totally figured out, it's going to be awesome!  
  
Jania: Hm... Ihadanepiphany? He, he, that WOULD be interesting. ^_~. Hm, I never thought of the Emperor doing that... YAY, I'M GOING TO HAVE A PLOT LINE FOR CHAPTER ELEVEN!!!! THANKS!!!  
  
Moon Spec: Sorry there, I had to make your name two words to satisfy my evil computer. Hey, ya! Great idea! LOL!  
  
Evil Child, Darth_Padme, The Katt, Lady Rouge, Chinow & Anakin and Padme Skywalker: THANK YOU!!!! YOU GUYS RULE!!! ^_^!!!!!!!!  
  
Anywho, on with the story!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Once the trio were FAR away from Vader's class room, they stopped to pull out a map. Boba groaned.  
  
"What?" Asked SSJ V. She looked over his shoulder. Period Five: Grand Moff Tarken. "What's so bad about him?"  
  
"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you. You'll find out in about two seconds anyway." He answered, walking into the class room that they were standing outside.  
  
"...Convenient." Leca remarked, following.  
  
Half a minuit later, Tarken walked in. Well, he didn't WALK as much as he strutted. And, oh dear Lord no one wanted to see this.  
  
"Is he, uh, alright?" Leca whispered. SSJ V did not answer, for she was wrapped in a horrible, traumatizing...  
  
*Flashback* (True!!)  
  
SSJ V (back then GT) ran through the halls of her Junior high school. She was late! All of a sudden, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Something, pink- and... fuzzy- and....  
  
She peeked into the French classroom, where her friend, Chris, was seated, a smitten look frozen on his face. Their teacher, Mr. I Can't And Don't Want To Remember His Name, was wearing a fuzzy pink sweater and leather pants. *shudder*  
  
She ran quickly down the hall, drowning out the awful image with mental pictures of headless elvin chicken doing a Congo line.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
For yes, sadly, it was true. Moff Tarken of the Imperial fleet was dressed in Pink shoes, a purple wig, a fluffy sweater, and *shudder* tight leather pants. Oh, the horror. Thank TPTB (The Powers That Be. I'm not taking sides on any religious issue. Not patented, cool phrase up for use) for the back row, as many students were now finding out. Especially the sick looking male ones.  
  
Leca looked slack-jawed at the officer. Oh, this was wrong on so VERY many levels.  
  
Tarken paced the floor and began to speak. "I shall be teaching you the fine art of serious Imperial stories. Unlike in those silly humor stories, you will keep your characters IN character, unless I instruct you to do otherwise. Today, we will be writing in a genre that is a personal favorite of mine. Romance."  
  
//NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!\\ Boba, Leca and SSJ V thought- screamed. Well, OK, so it might have been followed by some OTHER words too, but I think I'll leave them out. Your own imagination is probably far worse.  
  
"I'm going to have you write your own stories, so I can see where your skill level is at. Your topic will be a... J/Z."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Boba and SSJ V stood up, and yelled pretty much the exact same thing, so only a few words got jumbled. "I"M NOT WRITING A ROMANCE ABOUT HIMY (his/ my) FATHER AND MYIS (my/ his) FATHER'S PARTNER!!!"  
  
Tarken eyed them darkly, which neither of them noticed, seeing as he was wearing to much makeup. It looked more like he was about to have a nervous breakdown and couldn't close his eye properly.  
  
"Fine. You" He glared at Boba- "Will write an A/A. And you" He looked at SSJ V, then began to crack a sinister smile- "Will write a B/ original character."  
  
"I CAN'T DO THAT! He's my friend, do you know how totally sick that is? And romance completely kills a character's coolness points! Furthermore, he's supposed to be a cold, calculating figure of mystery, not an ooy gooey fluff ball!" She yelled back.  
  
"Do it, or you will fail the assignment." He spat back. And I mean he really DID spit it back. Leca eyed him nervously. Man this guy was freaky! Talk about some serious issues.  
  
In the front row, the only two seats left occupied were being sat in-or well, uh, bounced in, by two extraordinarily hyper girls, apparently working on their story together. SSJ V recognized them from the meeting last night. Kiami Sinno and Tian Sirki conversed about how their plot should go.  
  
"And then she should kill something."  
  
"Yeah, like what?"  
  
"Um, Anakin!"  
  
"Anakin can't die, he has to kill more people."  
  
"OK, he murders most of the population of Corouscant. Then can she kill him?"  
  
"No, he's got to become a Sith."  
  
"Then can she kill him?"  
  
"No, then he's got to torture Leia and try to capture Luke."  
  
"Then can she kill him?"  
  
"No, then he's got to chop of Luke's arm, and capture him while he's blowing up all his friends outside."  
  
"Then-"  
  
"No, then he's got to kill the Emperor."  
  
"OK, but THEN she can kill him, right?"  
  
"Um. Sure."  
  
"Right, how long does it take him to do all that stuff?"  
  
"Twenty two years."  
  
"WHAT!?! But Kiami, I want her to kill something nooooooooowwwwwww!!!!!!"  
  
"OK, how about an RPBD"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A random passer by dude."  
  
"...... Can it resemble Barney?"  
  
"Um.............. Sure."  
  
"OK!"  
  
The pair began to scribble down notes.  
  
"So she kills the RPBD, then he says 'WOW, DUDE! YO JUST KILLED THAT BARNEY THING!"  
  
"Uh... I don't think he'd say that."  
  
"Your right! He'd say 'Wow DUDETTE you just killed that Barney thing."  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
//Ok, that's ONE way to write this. \\  
  
*Insert crap mush story here*  
  
"Oh my GOD that sucks!" SSJ V muttered to herself as she put down her pencil. "Lets see if I can even follow it. OK, she's a Say-Jin, but she used to be an elf who traveled with the guys from Lord Of The Rings, and then she- man, what did I eat for breakfast?"  
  
"Insane-E-O's?" Leca asked looking over her story. "Dude, this isn't even a romance! At the end they just stopped trying to kill each other."  
  
"Yeah, well to bad. If I get -Z at least I didn't break my rule."  
  
"You have a rule?"  
  
"Yep. I will eat bantha fodder before I write mush."  
  
"At least you two are finished." Boba grumbled. "I'm stuck on a fluff scene."  
  
"Here, let me see." SSJ V scribbled some stuff down and handed it back.  
  
" 'The senate is doomed Anakin! It will fall, and take us with it!' 'That may be so, but with every beat I've got left in my heart, I would rather be doomed with you.' "  
  
"What happened to your 'no mush' rule?" Leca laughed as she got back up onto the seat she'd just fallen off of.  
  
"I dunno, I've had this song stuck in my head all day, so I just ripped it off of that."  
  
Boba scribbled down the rest of the story.  
  
"And then they were thrown in the dungeon for treason, and executed the next day. And the Empire lived Happily Ever After, THE END."  
  
"...It's, very..." Leca began.  
  
"AU." SSJ V finished.  
  
The bell rang, and they handed in their papers and filed out the door. Time for... LUNCH!!!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
End O' Chappie Notes: See last chapter. I'm to lazy to say it again. 


	11. Egg on your face! And then pigs will fly...

Disclaimer: I do not own Star- Darth_Padme?  
  
DP: Hello, SSJ V. I thought I'd come and spice this disclaimer thingy up a bit.  
  
Boba: SSJ, is this a good thing, or-  
  
DP: *Glare*  
  
Boba: 0.o??  
  
SSJ V: I probably shouldn't ask, but- what plans exactly?  
  
DP: Oh, you shall see my friend, you shall see. By the way, why are we in script format and the rest of the story is- well- not?  
  
SSJ V: Uh...  
  
Boba: To prevent the further embarrassment of the idiot host who misspelled 'warmth' with a p on a social project-  
  
SSJ V: HEY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!  
  
Boba: We will cut to the story. None of us own Star Wars.  
  
DP: But only one of us misspelled Pacific Ocean and put it by Nova Scotia on our homework sheet.  
  
SSJ V: ...*cough*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Eight girls stalked into the lunchroom, plan ready in their minds. After all, how could they have already gone three hours, twenty minutes without wreaking mass havoc!?! They deserved a little fun...at the expense of everyone else.  
  
Katt, Chinow, Erica, Darth Padme, Kiami, Tian, and Marian Blond (Now stoked on the rest of poor Jason Solo's caffeine) and Jace, the blue Twi'lek, took their places around the cafeteria.  
  
"This is gunna go down in history!" Darth Padme sneered.  
  
"That is a fact." Jace announced, reaching into her book bag and pulling out her deadly weapon of mass destruction. A handful of mashed raspberry goo. Slowly, Chinow silently mouthed commands to the rest of the group. One, two-  
  
Young Obi Wan (TPM), wearing a clean new tunic walked into the room. Any plan that they had made was now dashed. They had a NEW target.  
  
"THREE!!"  
  
Eight handfuls of red goo flew through the air and hit Obi square on. The entire room stopped to look as a lone berry slowly rolled down the side of his face. Leca leaned over the table. "Somebody is in deep s-"  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Obi Wan yelled, picking up a handful of the same raspberry goo from a near-by plate and throwing it at an unsuspecting boy- at least- I'm pretty sure it was a boy.... I could be wrong- Oh, wait, my mistake! It was Luke! (gets flamed by every Luke fan to ever exist, which is,... a lot, OK?)  
  
Luke levitated his packed lunch and forced it to spray across the lunchroom. As he did so, the rest of the fight was now well under way, with the eight devious planners hiding under a table and laughing their heads off. Well, seven of them were anyway.  
  
"I AM THE QUEEN OF MASHED POTATOES!!!" Marian yelled, whilst being pelted with- yup. Mashed potatoes.  
  
"NO ME!" Yelled Tian, jumping up on the table.  
  
"NO, 'TIS WE!" Countered Darth_Padme and Kiami, joining their friends in being whacked with the mushy projectiles.  
  
"If you're ALL the queens of mashed potatoes," YOBI (Young Obi Wan) began, stepping up beside them, "then I get to be the KING OF RASPBERRYS!!!" With that, he dumped the goo down the insides of their shirts and ran off.  
  
"Somebody's been into Qui Gon's brownies again." Chinow mumbled to the group.  
  
"That is a fact." Jace agreed.  
  
"Does she ever say anything else?" asked Katt.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"That is a fact."  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
"Damn raspberries."  
  
"Aw... I wish Anakin was here. I wanna dump something down his underwear." Tian complained, stuffing a handful of corn into someone's face.  
  
"Oh, really?" Kiami, laughed, dodging a flying- er, something.  
  
"WHAT?!?! Oh ya, at least I'm not in live with a certain bounty hunter."  
  
"Don't say it."  
  
"In silver armor."  
  
"Don't say it."  
  
"And rockets."  
  
"Don't. Don't. Don't"  
  
"Named-"  
  
"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH JANGO FETT!!!!!!"  
  
"Mmm... potato e..." SSJ V said, lucking potato off her face. Unfortunately for her, that was now the ONLY sound in the room, so EVERYBODY heard it. Also unfortunate was the fact that so had her Mandalorian friend's father, who had just stepped into the room.  
  
"Oops." Kiami stammered, as Tian's eyes blazed neon green, trying to hold in her laughter. She hadn't exactly meant for that to happen, but aren't things great when everything gets unexpectedly much better than you planned for? Even better when they end up embarrassing for more than one person.  
  
"You two." He pointed to Boba and SSJ V.  
  
"We didn't do it." They chimed. Amazing how that phrase can become so instinctive.  
  
Jango sighed. "That's NOT why you're coming. Now wipe that off."  
  
"Wipe what off?" SSJ V asked. They had about five unidentifiable substances on their faces- each.... per square inch.  
  
"All of it. Come."  
  
Boba laughed as SSJ V tried to scrub a yellow liquid off of her forehead.  
  
//What? \\  
  
//Egg on your face. \\ ( cliché meaning embarrassed, turned literal. I am sooo bored.)  
  
//Don't scare me like that! The next thing I know, you'll be hanging around with C3PO and then pigs will fly and monkeys will take over the Universe, and- \\  
  
// I get it. \\  
  
//Just wanted to make my point. \\  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for just about ever, but the only days of the week that I didn't have to do homework, (Wed., Sun.) INCLUDING weekends, I had hockey practice, and I was writing my other story. SORRY!!!!!  
  
Boba: You'd better be! I was bored for over an entire week! Do you know how many annoying aliens are dead because of you?!?!?!  
  
DP: Isn't that a good thing?  
  
SSJ V: I'd say so.  
  
Boba: 0.o  
  
SSJ V: Anyhow, the person with the best idea for a male Padme house outfit gets to repeatedly kick their least favorite character, OK? As long as it's not him. *Points at Boba, a.k.a. the only 'him' in the writing disclaimers place thingy* Because I don't want to and I'm at the keyboard so live with it!!! Anyhow, Bu-bye!  
  
Lot's O' Laughs,  
  
B& SSJ V 


	12. POV galorre! The crew, stoked on sugar

SSJ V: Jace! ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThan kyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou times a billion! #1) I was hoping someone would want to hurt him! #2) I was totally stumped for an outfit for the P fans!!!  
  
Boba: I STILL say we should force them to wear dresses.  
  
SSJ V: Re-think that for a second. Do you really want to see another guy in a halter top?  
  
Boba:... I see your point.  
  
SSJ V: I knew you would.  
  
DP: Do I get to voice MY opinion?  
  
Boba & SSJ V: Do you have hormones?  
  
DP Yes.  
  
Boba: Then no.  
  
DP:... That's it!  
  
SSJ V: Uh oh.  
  
DP: We're going to write this from different viewpoints!  
  
B& SSJ V: No.  
  
DP: SSJ V, how long have we been friends?  
  
SSJ V: Er, around the end of grade 6/ beginning of grade 7... WHY???  
  
DP: Do you think that, in that time, you have not said anything to me that I can use as some DANG good black mail against you, with 'interesting' results?  
  
SSJ V:...Ship. Ok, POV for ONE chapter, then we'll see what everyone thinks. Anywho, I'm going to go crank up the volume to Bon Jovi and Billie Idle, anyone coming?  
  
Boba: Is she coming? *points to DP*  
  
DP: Do I look psycho to you?  
  
SSJ V: Ya, but what does that have to do with screaming along to Billie Idle?  
  
DP: *sweat drop* No I'm not coming.  
  
Boba: Than I am.  
  
SSJ V: Cool. None of us own Star Wars. HOLLY FRICK THIS WAS A LONG DISCLAIMER!!!!  
  
60 REVIEW SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_____________________^  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Leca's Point of View:  
  
Everyone in the cafeteria (Now minus B& SSJ V) looked at the mess. Everything was now coated with goo of some form or another, including all of the students and teachers. Except Terry, because she has purple hair, and it is completely impossible for purple hair to become dirty, unless you were named after underwear (i.e., Trunks), but that's not really the point right now, so lets continue, shall we?  
  
As I was saying, everyone was staring at the mess, but not me. It wasn't my fault either! I don't think that you would be looking at the giant mess if you were the only person who could hear Mace Windu and Master Yoda strolling down the hall! He, he, strolling minus s and ing = troll. NO! Must think of a way to save own butt! Got it!  
  
"NAIR USER AND MASTER TROLL AT TWO O'CLOCK!"  
  
Well THAT sure got the message across! Everyone including Obi and Luke started running for their lives. I hid under the table just in time to see two pairs of boots stop in their tracks as they surveyed the damage.  
  
"In deep fodder, someone is." Observed Yoda, hobbling past my table. Why the frick does he hobble anyway? I know this must be the most asked question since Episode II came out, but come on, man! Oh, yes, beck to the emanate danger of getting my but kicked by two of the most powerful Jedi to ever live. Did you know that Jedi and Dark Side are now actually in the dictionary? I checked. Right, right, back to emanate butt whopping.  
  
"DIE, KILLER!"  
  
Whoa, who the heck was that? Wow, it's that blue dudette, um, Jace! Ok, so blue dudette is now kicking Nair Man's butt. Ah, I see, Boba Fett house. That explains it. OW! Did she just- oh man, she did! You do not kick a man there girl, no matter how teed off you are! I guess that's why they have protectors there on the Mandalore armor. No, no! Don't do it again- oh, and again, and again, well, OK, so this is pretty satisfying to watch. He, he, he, he.  
  
Mace's POV: (I'm going to have a lot of POV' s, OK?)  
  
It STARTED OFF as a good day, I just woke up, waxed my head, and went down to teach class. Which is where things got ugly. I realized I wasn't wearing pants. Jango is NEVER going to let me forget that one. And they WONDER why I- Oops, off topic. As I was saying, forgot pants, got pants, went back down stairs, started teaching classes.  
  
I should have known that the Force wouldn't let me off that easily. I got the Jango Fett house for first period. I swear, they act more like him than that army the Kamino's made.  
  
As you might know, I help Yoda teach Gym, which basically means I stand there and smile while he whacks me with a stick. Note to self, where belt buckle when dealing with anything with the word 'Fett' in it. Yes, they pantsed me. Several times. Damn kids.  
  
Apparently, YOBI (Young Obi Wan) Didn't have to teach classes this morning. Instead, he decided that it was necessary to knock out Jar-Jar and chain him to my leg using those weird electro cuffs that you can't break with a lightsaber. Blackmailed him into giving me back the keys. Damn kid. Yes, that is my new favorite phrase, do you have a PROBLEM WITH THAT? Damn kids.  
  
Lunch time. Thank the Force for that. I don't think I could have put up with the C3PO house another second. I seriously don't get how Luke puts up with him 24/7.  
  
Yoda and I walked down the hallway. We entered the cafeteria and stopped dead in our tracks. It looked worse than a war zone. "In deep fodder, someone is." Yoda muttered beside me. Most people don't know it, but he actually has a compulsive swearing problem.  
  
All of a sudden, out of NO WHERE, someone shouts "DIE KILLER!" and the next thing I know, I'm speaking eight octaves higher! And again, and again, and NOW all of those Fett house brats are cheering her on! "Help me!" I squeaked at Yoda, and you know what he said?  
  
"Meh, deserve it you do."  
  
Damn troll.  
  
Obi Wan's POV:  
  
OKOKOKOKOKOKOK, GUES WHAT?!?!?!?! I found this SUPER HUGE stash of caffeine AND sugar in a student's dorm yesterday, and they said I could have HALF if I didn't tell anybody! Well, I ate it all *sob, sniff *. There were only about ten kilo grams there. I will find more. I've been searching all morning, but all I found was a sock, so I ate it, and it didn't taste like sugar, so I didn't eat the other sock, but then I realized that maybe the OTHER sock was HIDING sugar from me in it's sock-y goodness. So I ate it, and GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?!?! I need a hair cut! So I took my lightsaber and gave myself a buzz cut. Ha, see, buzz like a lightsaber noise, and buzz like a buzz cut, and bees and when you say bzzz! Which reminds me, I should cut my toe nails.  
  
ANYHOW, so then I went and ran into JAR-JAR! So I said: "WUUUZAAAAAAPPPP?"  
  
And he said: "Obi, have you been a munchin' Qui Gon's brownies?"  
  
So I said : "WOW, QUI GON EATS STUFF!?!?!"  
  
And he said: "Um, mesa gunna find Mace-y Okeyday? Bye, bye!" And he started running away, but he tripped over my leg and I accidentally hit him REALLY hard on the back of his head with the but of my lightsaber, and.. um... Oh, ya! I chained him to Mace-y' s leg! Good ol' Mace-y! Like the time he burnt down half the temple- oh wait, that was me.  
  
ANYWAY, this was about the time that the sugar started to wear off, so I was just sane enough to realize that I was being blackmailed. I gave back the keys. WHAT!?! You would too if someone threatened to tell the entire school- ha, you seriously think I would tell you that?  
  
Right, ANYWHO, so I was a bit late coming into the cafeteria. Apparently, for reasons unknown, eight or so of the students felt it necessary to spray my nice, new, clean tunic with raspberry goo. Naturally, this means war. Naturally, I declared a food fight. Naturally, the first person I hit with the goo was the funky blond kid (Luke). Naturally, that makes ME the king of raspberry goo, which gives me the Force given right to dump stuff down other people's clothing. And the next thing I know some kid screamed something about silver dude, (A/N Jango) who was actually standing, like, five yards away.  
  
So then Silver Dude took Scary Laugh Kid (Boba) and Mondo Freaked Out Hair Kid (SSJ V) and went away, right after they used MY PHRASE! No one can use MY PHRASE except ME! 'I didn't do it' is MINE I TYELL YOU! MIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEE!  
  
ANYHOWSEY, so then Funkified Winged Girl shouts : "NAIR USER AND MASTER TROLL AT TWO O' CLOCK!"  
  
So naturally my reaction is to punch Luke in the face and steal his hiding spot, at which point in time I look over to see Mace-y getting kicked in the not so happy place by Pissed Off Blue Dudette, and then everyone started cheering her on. I have been waiting to see someone do that for twenty one years. He, he, he, he, he...  
  
Darth Padme's POV:  
  
WHAT!?! You want me to write down my entire day!?! One word for ya, BRIEF. OK, so here's what happened:  
  
*Woke up, punched brother in the face... because. He punched me back... because. Average start to day.  
  
*Watched SSJ V scarf fourteen bowls of Cheerios, Lucky Charms and Frosted Flakes. Don't think she knows what she ate. Attempted to embarrass her in front of Fett. Must make sure he's paying attention next time.  
  
*Got scared by Tarken. Need I say more?  
  
*Pantsed random people.  
  
*Punched random Gungan.  
  
*Got away from Vader's class alive.  
  
*Made rude noises and generally disturbed class.  
  
*Started food fight. Note to self: Never let Obi Wan have half my sugar again.  
  
*Am Mashed Potatoes Queen.  
  
*Watched Windu get kicked where he probably didn't want to get kicked.  
  
*Nearly wetted self laughing.  
  
And THATS IT, so BUG OFF!  
  
Jace' s POV: MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Today was the best day of my life. In addition to still being alive after Vader's class, I accomplished a mission so great, that it will go down in history as the greatest moment known to mankind. So great, people will tell it for generations to come. So great, I'm throwing a party at my place for ONLY bounty hunter fans (But not any of the suckey hunters), for today was our moment of triumph. Yes, it is true. I KICKED WINDU WHERE HE SUN DON'T SHINE!!!!!! And then, I uh- ran away. But the point is that it hurt him more than it hurt me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Runs off laughing*  
  
SSJ V's POV:  
  
Ok, a lot of stuff happened today, so I'll just put it all in point form.  
  
*Woke up. Note to self: Boba looks like Albert Einstein on a bad day before seven O' clock in the morning.  
  
*Second note to self: I STILL don't know how I got these clothes on. Must ask Boba.  
  
*Third note to self: Keep everybody who is wearing clean clothes at least two feat away when eating.  
  
*Fourth note to self: Don't call Luke a doushbag.  
  
*Fifth note to self: Tape Leca's jaw to her nose before any class that involves the mention of the name 'Wes'. Will save her from much pain inflicted by Chinow and the rest of the Wes Janson cult.  
  
*Sixth note to self: Zam is cool. Also, if it looks like someone is going to say something that involves a lemon and Boba's father, find strong restraint immediately. Unless I don't particularly like them.  
  
*Seventh note to self: Arrive to Vader's class early, before all the seats in the back row are taken.  
  
*Eighth note to self: Eat lunch wearing a garbage bag.  
  
*Ninth note to self: Find out who supply's Obi Wan's sugar.  
  
*Tenth note to self: Notes to self are annoying. Stop writing them.  
  
OK, so we were following Jango down the hall, Myself having NO CLUE what's going on, Boba seems to think it would be better if he DIDN'T know what was going on. If I were still writing notes to self, this one would sound something like: Be afraid, be VERY afraid.  
  
Just then, we heard this REALLY high pitched scream, sort of like a five year old girl on a three hundred foot roller coaster. Or Mace Windu getting kicked in the wrong area. Boba thinks it's the latter, and he knows more than me about different tortured cries of agony, so I'll go with him on this one.  
  
Did I ever mention that I'm taller than him? He, he, he, he, he... Anyway. He's kind good looking, come to think of it...  
  
Did I just think that!?!?! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Must fix self, bye!  
  
Finally, Boba, the LAST P.O.V.:  
  
Well, my day started off pretty embarrassing actually. I couldn't figure out how to work the stupid Earth alarm clock. Had to get V to turn it off. She looks kinda like that Earthling, Albert Einstein, on a bad day before seven O' clock in the morning. I think I should explain how to put on Mandalore clothing to the rest of my apartment, seeing as I'm the only person who knows how.  
  
A bit of useful information for future reference: Do NOT under ANY circumstances sit beside a hungry 'Saya-Nadian', unless I happen to feel the urge to get sprayed with several unknown substances. Tuned out when weird Vader obsessed girl started talking. I suspect she was trying to embarrass SSJ V, but I can't really tell now.  
  
So, to make a long story short, hate farm boy, hate girl in the front row of Zam's class, hate Wes Janson cult, hate Vader (Damn prick), and- Tarken? Um, ya, lets just move on. Whooped but at the food fight, and I now am following my previously late father down the hall. Right about now, I'm wishing it were for a detention.  
  
SSJ V says she heard something that sounded like Mace Windu getting kicked- er- there. I hope so. Pretty cool kid- for a Say-jin.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
OK, gotta blast! See ya!! 


	13. Hm maybe jetpacks aren't such a good ide...

SSJ V: I am once again sorry that I have not updated in a while. I-  
  
DP: *cough* Broken record *cough*  
  
SSJ V: *Glares* I've been in camp H*** for the last three days. Have you ever tried to sleep in a lean too made out of sticks and tarps with your sleeping bag whilst it is SNOWING AT SOMEWHERE BETWEEN -8 AND -10!!?! (Celsius) Then having a breakfast of ONE hard boiled egg, a banana and a juice box, and no lunch! I am NOT anorexic here!  
  
Boba: So THEN you felt it was necessary to tell your teacher to F off?  
  
SSJ V: ... I didn't know it was him! I thought it was the guys bugging us! Why the frick was he singing 'Under the sea' at us anyway? A stupid action deserves a stupid reaction.  
  
Boba:... Anyway.  
  
SSJ V: Oh, right! Thank you to:  
  
Tian Sirki: Oops! I didn't mean to make it sound like you liked him! Sorry, don't worry, I won't make ANYONE do that. (Unless they ask)  
  
Dragonlet: Maul house it is then! ^_______^ Yes, Vegeta is cool. (Gotta love the 'My hair looks like I stuck a fork in the socket and I know I'm cool' look)  
  
Panther girl: You're not the only one to note the Harry Potter resemblance. -_-;; I actually didn't mean to do that, so Here is a better description of the houses: Being the Jedi Temple, it, as seen in episode one, has four spires. Spire one is for the -in the movie- Imperial fans. Spire two is for the -books and background characters, Rebel and Imperial- Fans. Spire three is for the -in the movie- Rebel fans. Spire four is for the -Neutral- fans (ex. Jaba, Bounty hunters, ect.) . Depending on their popularity, characters have one to four hundred floors. How's that?  
  
Jace: Thanks! It was fun writing that part anyway. He, he, he.  
  
Darth Padme: Why? Ha, sorry, had to.  
  
Auroreia: Thank you! I now have a plot for a new chapter! You rock!  
  
Lightbulby29: Yuppers! B. F. house, right? Ah, good, I can do something with this! *evil smile*  
  
The Katt: ^_^ It does? *phones dentist* j/k!  
  
DP: ANYHOW, we don't own Star Wars.  
  
Boba: Or I would kill everyone and rule the Universe.  
  
SSJ V: And I would laugh.  
  
DP:...OK, that's not quite what I would do, but, sure...  
  
SSJ V: ANYHOWSEY, On with the story! (And I won't do so many POV' s this time.)  
  
*************************************************************************** ****  
  
SSJ V's POV:  
  
I gotta tell Boba, his dad is REALLY weird. We were walking down the hall, and we stopped outside of what I assumed was his classroom. When he opened the door, I was SURE it was his classroom, judging from my inability to see one square foot of it that was set up in a non military like fashion. Oh ya, and the rocket launcher at the front of the room might have given it away too. Why do you need a rocket launcher to teach class, anyway?  
  
He grabbed two oddly shaped bags from the front of the room and began to lead us down the hallway. We reached the elevator and the silver armored wonder punched the button. The one thousandth floor. These people are intent on giving me a heart attack before I have my license, aren't they?  
  
In these precious few moments (and I'm very sure that they are my last) I have time to reflect upon my life. Two days ago, I wanted nothing more than to be in the Star Wars Universe. In those two days, I have been to a bounty hunters meeting, nearly died, gotten in more trouble than I have ever gotten into in my life, met the most feared bounty hunter in the Universe, and I'd still rather be here than back in my own world. Now I wonder, does that say something bad about my sanity, or just society in general? Quick, I need someone to hit me before I try to decipher the meaning of life.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
//Thank you. \\  
  
*Shrug* //You'd do the same. \\  
  
//And have fun at the same time. \\  
  
That's about as far into the conversation as I can let you if you don't want to try to decipher about thirty lines of censor stars. ^_^ We're such wonderful children, aren't we?  
  
OK, we're at the one thousandth floor. I have a bad feeling about this...  
  
Boba's POV:  
  
************ **** ****** *******!!!!!! *Cough* Right, as I was saying, I'm about to die. I need a plan. No, patricide (Killing someone's father) is NOT an option. Neither is just jumping off the roof to get it over with. Good Force, dad just had to choose ME to test out his new jet packs on. I shouldn't have let him talk me into this, I should have just volunteered SSJ V and Tarkin, or someone. What am I saying?!? I couldn't let SSJ V die! Then who could I annoy?  
  
Speaking of SSJ V, she looks as white as a- well, come to think of it, I think the only thing I've ever seen that white would be anyone within a fifty meter radius of Vader's class.  
  
Getting back on track, how am I going to survive the next hour again? Oh, that's right, I'm not.  
  
Alright, on the roof. V was right about one thing, that's a LONG WAY to the ground. Sarlacc, I can handle. One thousand story drop? You do the math. There must be a way out of this. Unless you want slightly squished Boba burgers for breackfast tomorrow. Ew, I don't even thing a Saya Nadian would eat that.  
  
//Sure I would. \\  
  
//Stay out of my mind! And if I die, I expect you to be at my funeral. \\  
  
//OK, I'll pretend to miss you very, very, much. \\  
  
*Punch* *Kick* *Grab* *Whack* *Thunk* *Bam*  
  
AHA! Perfect! Dad can't make me fly those stupid jet packs if I'm beating the snot out of someone!  
  
*Bam* *Thunk* *Whack* *Grab* *Kick* *Punch*  
  
Ouch...  
  
"You two. Stop that."  
  
Right, so not even getting in a fight is going to help now. This is just perfect, I'm glued, tattooed, and twenty shades of s-  
  
//So, what are we doing anyway? I know that it will probably result in one or both of us being not to happy by the end of this, but could ya fill me in as to how we're going to get there? \\  
  
Hm, apparently, seeing as she's not mad, beating the stuffing out of each other was part of her escape-from-the-crazed-lunatic-also-known-as-my-dad plan.  
  
//We're testing two new prototype jet packs. \\  
  
//You mean like the ones that malfunctioned BOTH times in the two movies that they were used? \\  
  
//Er, ya. \\  
  
I have a bad feeling about this...  
  
Leca's POV:  
  
Well, I'll recap the events that have taken place since Boba and SSJ V left up to right now:  
  
Mace got a whole lot of what he deserved  
  
Everyone ran their rears off trying to get out of the cafeteria  
  
I saw a girl with a light bulb on top of her head  
  
I'm now friends with the girl who has the light bulb on top of her head  
  
Between Lightbulby and I, we got completely lost in a one thousand story building  
  
I figured out the HARD way that she, too, is insane  
  
We get along well  
  
Found class  
  
Realized that we may not have WANTED to find class. Sixth period: Boba Fett: Keeping Characters IN Character.  
  
I have a bad feeling about this...  
  
SSJ V's POV:  
  
Did I ever mention how fun it is to be strapped into a rocket pack? No? Well, that's probably because it's NOT! I have buckles around places I didn't even know I HAD for Force sake! I hope Jango knows that I don't know how to work these things.  
  
Apparently, he does NOT know that particular little detail. Oh, wait, here comes the explanation.  
  
"To fly, press this button."  
  
Ooo, shiny...  
  
"To let yourself down, twist THIS button."  
  
OK, seems simple enough. Good thing, because it appears that I'm going first. And, up!  
  
"Hey, it works!" THANK THE FORCE, it appears I get to live for a-  
  
*Splut* *Splutter*  
  
You're not serious.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"V!"  
  
Not again!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
SSJ V: Ha, ha, cliff hanger! ^________^  
  
Boba: *Evil Laugh*  
  
DP: 0.O ... 


	14. Jar Jar toilets go BOOM! Dragonlet and D...

Excuse time! My computer crashed and when my dad transferred the files to the new one he forgot to transfer this one, but I had already e-mailed it to Darth Padme, so I had to get her to e-mail it back and then I turned thirteen and then I had two major projects due and I'm working on a third for Monday and it was Halloween and *breath* Ok, ya, that's it. Anyway, it's extra long to make up for it! ^______________^  
  
OK people, here we go:  
  
Somebody: Hmm... graphically inflicting pain on those of us too stupid to know a blaster from a thermal detonator (a.k.a., Mace Windu fans)? Sounds cool! Great plan!  
  
Lady Rouge: He, he. Amazing how many people agree with us on this topic.  
  
Culf: Yup, I can arrange that ^_^!  
  
Lightbulby29: You will see... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - ^_^!  
  
Jace & The Katt: OUCH! No, I did not know that! What book did that happen in? Jeeze, man! Damn jet packs.  
  
Obi Wan J.: #1) Ok #2) Sure #3) TOTALLY! #4) It's like that captain Typo dude's suit, only black and red. Cool, eh? Thank Jace!  
  
Darth Padme: TO BAD! (He, I get to be extra nasty to you because you're my friend.)  
  
Dragonlet: * bows * Yes, I am evil. Thank you! By the way, for hair like Vegeta's, all you have to do is drop a radio in the bathtub that you're standing in! No amount of hair spray works. I've tried.  
  
Darth-minime-evil: Even though you didn't technically review, you have annoyed me enough in real life to force me to write you in to this chapter. @_@ Eleven-year-olds are evil.  
  
SSJ V: Ok then, now that I'm done that, let me warn you about how mentally damaging this chapter is.  
  
Boba: You WILL leave with less brain cells than you started with. Suckers.  
  
SSJ V: Totally.  
  
Boba: Yep.  
  
SSJ V: Sure thing.  
  
Boba: No doubt.  
  
DP: * sigh * Because some people are feeling a bit to immature to announce the disclaimer-  
  
SSJ V: Correct.  
  
Boba: Your information is accurate.  
  
DP: We do not own Star Wars. Or much else, for that matter.  
  
SSJ V: As a side note, the fact that this chapter is # 13 is fairly ironic, due to the fact that I'll be thirteen on Thursday.  
  
Boba: You stopped. I win.  
  
SSJ V:... Dang you! **************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
SSJ V's POV:  
  
Ok, Ok, calm center, V, calm. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM WHEN I'M FALLING FROM A ONE THOUSAND STORY BUILDING, DANG IT! Right, I got it! Think back to that episode of Dragon Ball Z where Gohan taught Videl and Goten to fly! Thinking- thinking- WAIT! I MESSED THAT EPISODE!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Darth-minime-evil's POV: OK, so I was having a pretty normal day, when I realized something fairly- well, just pretty damn bad, actually.  
  
Woosh  
  
Woah, that was cool! Oh, pretty colours.  
  
Woosh, Woosh, Woosh  
  
Why are they all running away?  
  
Sensible side of Brian: Because you're juggling several lightsabers when you're supposed to be IN CLASS!  
  
Other 99% of brain: Oh, ya! Whose class am I supposed to be in anyway?  
  
SB: Boba F-  
  
O: THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! Wait, did you just say that I'm skipping BOBA FETT'S CLASS?  
  
SB: Yes.  
  
Both:... RUN!  
  
So I was running through the halls, just minding my own business, when out of nowhere, Mr. Shiny, Gold and annoying as Frick slams into me. "I beg your pardon, Mr.-"  
  
"Evil."  
  
"Yes, well, I believe that you are supposed to be in class."  
  
Oh Sh-  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Uh . . ." I really need a better come back. So anyway, he- is it even a he? - Took me to the office. It's actually pretty obvious of what I thought when I got there.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dragonlet, what are you in for?" Asked the girl in a black robe strikingly similar to Darth Maul's sitting in a chair opposite mine.  
  
"Skipping."  
  
"Really, that's it? I'm here for blowing up all of the toilets on the Jar- Jar level."  
  
"Woah, that's a lot of toilets."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Just then, a giant, freaky, gray- thing walked into the room.  
  
"Hello, I'm your principal. You can call me Ms. We."  
  
SB: No, don't say it.  
  
O: But, it-  
  
SB: NO.  
  
O: I-  
  
SB: Absolutely not!  
  
O: I can't help it!  
  
"Utensil."  
  
Taun we: "What did you say?"  
  
Me: "I uh, have to go."  
  
Taun we: "Where?"  
  
Me: "To spoon- I mean- class!"  
  
Taun We: "Alright, I suppose I could let you off with a warning this time-"  
  
Me: "Thank you, gotta run!"  
  
Ok, so I was running, and running, and then I did some more running, and then I ran, and then I stopped just out side of class to ponder this thought: What do you tell a guy who wears enough fire power on his person to take out a small army, when you're late for his class?  
  
Well, I was saved from having to use my brain by a loud: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as SSJ V, my sister's friend plummeted past the window- wearing jet packs? Gosh, I've tried some pretty stupid tricks to get out of class before, but, DANG, MAN! Oh ya, find someone to stop her before she falls to her death.  
  
"MIIIIIISSSSSTTTTTEEEEERRRRR FFFEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"  
  
After I got the class' attention, I proceeded to explain my situation.  
  
"AndthenWOOSHandsheflewpastthewindowlikeKAPOWandthejetpackswhentlikeSPLUTand FAPOOFandnowshe'sgunnabealllikeSPLATSQUISHand-ya!"  
  
Hey, it got the message across anyway. He pulled an Obi and JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW! A few seconds later, he came back in, carrying a very- green I think would be the best word, to be subtle- SSJ V.  
  
She wobbled around a bit before spouting the stupidest line that I have ever heard come out of her mouth. And between you and me, that's saying something.  
  
"Oh- Haddo dair Mr. Big Boba Guy Dude, I'm having to goes kill yous fer being mean and volsunteering mees to die. Bu-Bye." (Translation: Oh- Hello there Mr. Big Boba Guy Dude, I have to go kill you for being mean volunteering me to die. Bu-Bye.")  
  
She stumbled around a few times before finding the door, so I just took a seat by my sister (Darth_ Padme), Leca, and Lighbulby29, before we got on with class. Now there is only one thought on my mind:  
  
Does he have to pay for that window?  
  
Boba's POV (young):  
  
That's it, if she dies and I'm stuck with no one who I can beat up several times a day and still have them not get seriously T' d off, HEADS WILL ROLL! (A/N Ha, ha, get it? Jango- heads- OK, it's not really that funny, but still).  
  
Ding  
  
The elevator doors opened to reveal SSJ V! . . . I'm not exactly an expert here, but- is that colour natural?  
  
"Hia Boba- what am I doing here again? Oh ya- killing you."  
  
"Uh . . ." OK, I can't really blame her for wanting to do that. If I had fallen off a one thousand-story building, I would do that too. Only, - let's leave the actual dying to someone else, shall we?  
  
"Ok, which one of you is you!" She yelled, for no actual reason that I can think of at the moment.  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"Look, there are four of you, but only you can be you so they are not you because you are you so therefore there are no funky chickens in the vicinity."  
  
"What?!?" Right, perhaps I should recommend an extra long stay at the medical ward . . . "Ugh, listen, I'm to green/ adrenaline rushed to be coherent. Ignore everything I say that ends in the word chicken."  
  
Dad walked up behind me. You know what? I'm pretty sure that this is his fault. If I had less then half a brain, I would do something about that.  
  
"You two should get back to class." And with that, he blasted off to Force knows where. That's it, as soon as classes end, I'm beating up someone from the Windu house before I vent on someone who evolved past Neanderthal.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Porky Pig: Ebedi, Ebedi, Ebidi, That's all folks!  
  
SSJ V: Where did he come from?  
  
Boba: 0.o  
  
DP: *whistles innocently *  
  
SSJ V: RIIIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHTTTTTT. Anyhow, a note to Culf, I'm working on your character, but it might be kind of confusing, all right? 


	15. Mauls vs Obi's, Black Eyes for everybody...

SSJ V: OK, dudes, dudetts, and dude-its! I've gotten a lot of suggestions lately, but we're going to try our best to work in all, or as many as we can!  
  
Boba: And NOT HAVE IT DELETED!!!  
  
SSJ V: Oh, ya! That's right, someone reported my other story, Random Star Wars, so it no longer EXISTS!! Must kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllll.........  
  
D_P: Yes, and my account was deleted. We're all having such a good time, aren't we?  
  
SSJ V: Ah, ya! I forgot! I'll just change your name-  
  
Darth_Trinity: Much better!  
  
Boba: None of us own Star Wars. If we did, someone would have assassinated those two for their sheer stupidity by now.  
  
SSJ V & D_T: HEY!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Dragonlet walked slowly back to class, enjoying the fact that no information was rushing to her brain. (A/N Ha, ha, ha, sorry, I had to!) Why had she blown up all of the Jar-Jar toilets? Now THEY might be using the same device-of-formerly-biotic-waste-disposal (also known as the John) as she was! Oh well, she would just have to tie them all to something stationary and make sure that they didn't go. OR, cram them ALL into one room and MAKE them all go! Now that would be fun! She paused outside of the door to class, before sneaking in, when her eyes locked on her mortal enemy: three Obi fans.  
  
One by one, the all turned to face her. The battle had begun.  
  
Lightbulby turned to look behind her. It seemed that three Obi fans were fighting one Maul. She didn't particularly care who won, so she just joined the Maul, to make the teams more even. And the certain detail of their teacher (Boba Fett) encouraging fighting, made it all the more fun, because she wasn't going to get detention for it!  
  
Darth Trinity ( formerly known as Darth Padme) looked behind her at Katt, Jace, Culf, Culf's side kick young Han Solo, Marian, Kiami, Tian and Chinow. Oh ya, they were in. But the question was, who to join? The points ran for her as so:  
  
Obi Maul  
  
Rhyming first and last name Neato tattoos  
  
Funky Buzz cut horns  
  
Perhaps her bran did not make itself clear, RHYMING NAMES Mondo cool evilness  
  
HELLO, BUZZ CUT AND RHYMING NAMES!! Double bladed saber!  
  
In the end, the buzz cut and rhyming names won out over Neato tattoos, horns, evilness, and the double bladed saber. Now to throw the fists!  
  
Obi Wan Jenobi, able to be spotted by her Obi like hair, Twissie and Falcon (from Norway) stared down their enemy, the Maul fan. Oh, the picture of ignorance. If only she had been better educated. But since she hadn't, they would have to beat the living stuffing out of her.  
  
All at once, the two sides ran at each other with cries such as never had been heard before. (ex.: "OBI RULES, MAUL EATS DROOL!" "YOU CAN'T EAT DROOL!" "GO MAUL!" "WHO'S SIDE AM I ON?" "BUZZ CUT!" "EAT MY SITHLY SHORTS!")  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Want to try to make your head explode?" SSJ V asked her companion as they strolled back towards the classroom.  
  
"Not particularly." The teenage Fett answered cautiously.  
  
"No, no, not you, Big You, who we need a better name for, by the way."  
  
Boba raised an eyebrow, but wisely decided not to comment.  
  
Rounding the corner, they promptly ran into Darth Minime Evil, who was, once again, skipping.  
  
"Woah, you guys should see the *censored* classroom! It's a *censored* mad house!" He yelled, before running off to gather more spectators.  
  
"There goes the only eleven year old other than by brother with a dirtier mouth than mine." SSJ V paused. "Did it sound to you like he meant that there was a giant fight going on that we're heading towards?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!" (A/N You know, that scary laugh thing that he did)  
  
"Dude, that's just creepy."  
  
"I know."  
  
*five minuits later*  
  
"And now you see why Mandalorians were one of the most feared races in the galaxy." Boba smirked as he kicked some random person in the head.  
  
"Yup, right up there with us messed up animated types." SSJ V announced, as she began wailing on the nearest person in sight.  
  
"Boba? SSJ?" Leca called over the crowd, simotaniously punching someone in the head. Fett dive rolled while SSJ V ducked in behind him, coming up next to Leca, who was fighting on the same team as Darth_Trinity, Katt, Jace, Marian, Kiami, Tian, Lightbulby, Chinow, Culf, young Solo (who was met by much glaring from the young Fett and SSJ V) Terry and Erica.  
  
"Why are we fighting?" SSJ V asked, getting mixed answers, varying from 'I dunno, but isn't it fun?" to "Bald people and buzz cuts." Leaving her that much more confused that before.  
  
Apparently, as she found out later, Terry was fighting because an Obi dissed purple or otherwise weird hair, Katt was fighting because Marian was fighting, Marian was fighting because a Maul called her a dumb blond, Erica was fighting because someone broke her Star Wars pencil, Darth Trinity was fighting because Obi Wan's named rhymed and buzz cuts are cool, and Culf, Solo, Chinow, Lightbulby, Jace, Kiami and Tian were fighting- because.  
  
Meanwhile, Older Boba Fett began giving extra credit to the particularly good fighters. (A/N, Wouldn't you love a teacher like that?)  
  
Eventually, the bell rang, and the class hobbled, limped, or crawled out of class, depending on their present disposition.  
  
"So, Map Reader Boy, where to next?" The slightly larger group of all of their fighting allies gathered around Boba.  
  
"Dad's class, last period."  
  
SSJ V groaned. "How many times do you people want me to hurl today? I'm already hungry!"  
  
"You're always hungry, V." Boba grumbled his reminder to the pouting-  
  
"I TOLD YOU PEOPLE, I AM-"  
  
"Saya Nadian, we know." They chorused  
  
SSJ V smiled. "Much better!"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Porky-the-British-pig: Righto, chaps, that's all for now!  
  
DT: OK, this is officially scaring me.  
  
SSJ V: Yadda, Yadda, you've seen this enough times, right? 


	16. Hm, lalala, this one doesn't make sense,...

SSJ V: OK, these have just been bugging me for a while:  
  
#1) What the FRICK is with homework? I believe that homework is pert of the reason that 49% of Canadians are over weight, because they have to sit at a table and do nothing! I don't believe that people should have to do homework. At least not four pages of science, five in math, and two major LA projects due over the weekend, but THAT'S JUST MY OPIION, I could be wrong.  
  
#2) More people need to read my friend's darth_trinity and her little brother darth_minime_evil's stuff. Force them to update with SPAM REVIEWING!! MWAHAHA! *cough*  
  
#3) How much wood could a wood chuck, chuck, if a wood chuck could convince Jean Cretian that he's murdering Canada?  
  
Ya, that is my r- oops, don't want to rip off Miller- that's my BI-  
  
Boba: NOT allowed to say that.  
  
SSJ V: Damn it.  
  
DT: Ya, that's a bi-  
  
Boba: HELLO! Are we all deaf here?  
  
SSJ V: What?  
  
Boba: -_-  
  
SSJ V: Anyway, Dragonlet, YOU DID NOT LOOSE! Everyone just kind of ended up beating on someone... ya. And Obi Wan and Maul were both awesome, and should have teamed up and kicked the butt of the galaxy. Except Kamino. And then the Fetts would have helped. And I would laugh. MWA, HA, HA! And... um... Ya, we don't own Star Wars, but we're helping Darth Mini Me Evil try to take over Lucasfilm.ltd  
  
See ya in a few!  
  
  
  
The gang plodded up the stairs towards Jango's classroom. They would have actually gone faster, but they had to drag SSJ V up five flights of stairs.  
  
"Finally!" Culf and Young Solo high fived as they walked into the classroom. Boba grinned. Scarily. Very scarily. Obi Wan Jenobi leaned over to whisper to SSJ V.  
  
"Is he OK?"  
  
"He's never OK, he's just less OK than usual." Jenobi nodded carefully and tried not to make eye contact with Boba as they walked into the room.  
  
DME (Darth Mini Me Evil) was sitting in the front row, looking very-um, exited?  
  
"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh ehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe he (etc.)"  
  
DT walked over to her brother. "DME? DME? Um..."  
  
DME slowly turned to look at DT. "Whoa, Exorcist moment." Falcon whispered to Twissie as they took seats as far from the demonic child as possible.  
  
"I'm-going-to-meet-him." DME said, slowly. He now had the attention of everyone in the class who was not worrying about the rocket launcher positioned at the front of the room, a.k.a., DT, Jace, Leca, Boba, and SSJ V. After all, how much worse can being blown to bits be than becoming some unidentified species' pancake brunch?  
  
Jace stepped slowly towards DME. "Who are you going to meet?" Unfortunately, a sensible question had come much too late for the kid who was simply staring at the board.  
  
"That's kind of freaky." Leca observed.  
  
"Oh, I know what he means. Stupid over there is just waiting to see Sir Shines A Lot." DT smirked, sitting beside Katt.  
  
"Hey!" Boba snapped. No one said anything. Someone coughed. Everyone was quiet.  
  
"OH I WISH I WERE AN OSCAR MIER WIENER!" Lightbulby29 and Chinow jumped up on the desks, quickly followed by Marian, Erica, and Jenobi.  
  
"THAT IS WHAT I TRULY WANT TO BE, FOR IF I WERE AN OSCAR MIER-  
  
"Take your seats." Said a calm voice from the front of the room. SSJ V whistled innocently before ducking behind Boba. Everyone else pretty much did the same. Boba cast a look at Solo and smirked.  
  
//I know you know something that I don't know.\\ SSJ V glared at him... well, actually his back, because there was no way in heck that she was taking that last seat, conveniently directly in front of the rocket launcher.  
  
//Why would you say that?\\  
  
//Because you ALWAYS know something that I don't know. Now, out with it.\\  
  
//You'll see.\\  
  
//...You suck. \\  
  
//At least my non-animated nose couldn't puncture a balloon. \\  
  
//....\\  
  
// I win. \\  
  
"I will be teaching you about bounty hunting."  
  
A robed- and oddly enough- bald girl sitting in the front row raised her hand.  
  
"I thought that we were learning how to write bounty hunting serious."  
  
"If you learn HOW to hunt, then you will UNDERSTAND how to write about it." He answered, slightly annoyed.  
  
"At the end of one month, you will all go on a trip to test your skills, which means that I have a lot to teach you and not much time. My partner, Zam, will- yes?"  
  
The same Windu fan in the front row put down her hand. "Is there something going on between-  
  
"Woops!" SSJ V exclaimed as she aimed the rocket launcher towards the girl.  
  
The girl edged her desk away and proceed to become extraordinarily interested in her papers.  
  
Twissie swore that she heard a 'He-he-he' coming from underneath the armored man's helmet, before he continued.  
  
"My partner Zam will be helping me teach this class, but she had her hands... full."  
  
Blaster fire exploded outside of the class room door, as a group of Ewoks ran by, squealing their equivalent of a scream, chased by a miffed looking changeling.  
  
"GET BACK HERE, YOU OVER SIZED HAMPSTERS!" "SQEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"*Cough* Anyway, you will be attempting to capture your assigned quarry within a week, so I suggest you look into your survival training. You will already have shelter, and SOME food rations, but you will still need to learn the Earth military approved survival pattern."  
  
SSJ V groaned. First Aid, Fire, Shelter, Signal, Food. She smelled another Out Door Ed coming on. Which probably meant that Jango would be attempting to make the students look back upon those so near days as 'Hell week'. And if Zam was helping, they could probably make it a little worse than her other previous experience of cold hungry and pissed off. Dang...  
  
The rest off the time in class was spent by making spit balls, paper Nubians, kicking random people's chairs, and beating up the Windu girl. And, uh, learning too.  
  
Boba, SSJ V and Leca pushed through the crowd in an attempt to get to their apartment.  
  
"Who ever knew that walking could be a contact sport?" Leca pointed out, as they crapped themselves into an elevator with Jace and Katt.  
  
"So, what are you three doing?" Katt asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Boba replied. Of course the only one in the school with manners is the bounty hunter, which- is- kind- of- strange... moving on...  
  
"You know, the mandatory singing contest. All of the students have to participate." Jace explained. Boba looked like he was just on the edge of a heart attack.  
  
"Oh. Dang. Um, I guess I call... Rock You, by Helix." SSJ V smirked. (For all ye poor souls who have not heard rock you, it, well, rocks!)  
  
"Fine, I call you spin me right round!" Leca yelped.  
  
Boba stood there. "No. Way. In. Hadeys."  
  
"May I repeat, mandatory." Jace smiled. What could have possibly made SSJ V think that Jace wanted to see him sing? Who was she kidding, that would be hilarious.  
  
"When hell freezes over for the fifth time, Chewbacca speaks perfect English, and C3PO gets a girl friend."  
  
They heard a beeping outside the window, and turned to see 3PO, a silver droid, and the devil in a speeder outside the window.  
  
"Hello, my young companions." Chewie said in a British accent. "Have you met C3PO's girlfriend yet? And, Mr. Lucifer will be staying with me for the next three days, because his home froze over for the FIFTH TIME just now. Anyway, ta, ta!"  
  
"...What the frick just happened?"  
  
"You just got suckered into singing in front of about four thousand people."  
  
" !@#$"  
  
See ya dudes, it's ten and I've got a concussion, which explains the nonsensical story line.  
  
Porky Da Rap Masta Pig: Yo, yo, yo, dats all folks! 


	17. USOs, pink stuff, and elavator conversat...

SSJ V: ARG!!! This is practically being written by you guys!!! Thank you, now I don't have to use my brain that much.  
  
Boba: That much? How about 'at all'?  
  
SSJ V: Hey, it's taking SOME brain to plot to make Ryan's head explode!  
  
DT: That's why you got me to help you.  
  
SSJ V: ...Yes...but... damn you!  
  
Boba: I don't really want to know, do I?  
  
SSJ V: No.  
  
DT: Right, anyway, we don't own Star Wars. Yet. *Ominous music plays* MWA, HA, HA!  
  
SSJ V: Hm, that's creepy.  
  
*********************************************************************** ************* Boba Fett (young)'s POV:  
  
NO, nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon ononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon ononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon ononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon ononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon ononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon ononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon o!  
  
Come on, think! There must be a way out of this! ...I seem to be saying that a lot more often lately. AHA! Eureka!  
  
Omnipotent viewer person POV (a.k.a. Third person):  
  
"You said 'talent show', correct?" Boba smirked.  
  
"Yes..." Katt answered.  
  
"So that means that we don't have to SING."  
  
Jace looked put out. "Why do you have to be the one with a brain, dang it?"  
  
"Because he's the only one who's ever going to need it." Leca explained. "Oh, pretty bird!"  
  
"Well, if you're going to ruin my day, and not allow me and every other being in the Universe to laugh as you humiliate yourself, then what, pray tell, are you going to do?" Said a voice- from- ah what the heck, you're the omnipotent reader; it was from the freaky looking cat sitting on SSJ V's head. Wait a second...  
  
"AHHHH, DEMON CAT, DEMON CAT, DEMON CAT, DEMON CAT!!!" SSJ V screamed. "KIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL IIIIIITTTTTTTT!"  
  
"Ah, lets not!" It yelled, hopping down. This would have been when everyone realized that it had a light saber strapped to it. This also would have been when everyone took a large step back. Also, this would have been when everyone started to seriously doubt their sanity.  
  
"I need a physiologist." SSJ V sighed.  
  
"I need a pacemaker." Boba grumbled.  
  
"My name is Lord Cheshire. I'm extraordinarily annoying. I'm going to show up whenever you are in a very awkward and or inappropriate situation. Goodbye." *poof*  
  
"Hey, I want to poof!" Jace complained.  
  
"Wow, that was creepy." Katt inferred.  
  
"Yousa said it!" Yelled yet ANOTHER USO (Unidentified Scary Object). Just as everybody was about to break the glass and jump out the elevator, a Gungan dropped from the roof.  
  
"Me first!" Yelled Leca, pushing over to the glass.  
  
"No, no! Yousa no doin' dat! Meesa okeeday! My name is Clones-For- Breakfast!"  
  
"Come again?" Boba replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ya, clones don't taste that good. Hypothetically speaking, of course." SSJ V amended, noting the odd looks she was receiving.  
  
*Ding*  
  
"Oh, look, that's our stop. Well, we'd better go before he kills you." Leca grinned, pushing her companions out the door.  
  
The trio ambled down the hall, and unlocked the apartment, and knocked each other out of the way for about five or so minutes, trying to be the first ones back in. Boba won, so SSJ V accused him of cheating, so Boba explained *slowly* that you can't cheat when you have no RULES. Naturally, this led to a fight, which would of course lead to Boba being struck by an epiphany.  
  
"V, I need your help."  
  
*********************************************************************** ***************  
  
DME bounced on the bed, supposedly owned by his sister.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's mine!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you don't get off, I'll boot your scrawny hind parts to kingdom come!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"  
  
"Oh. OK."  
  
DT stood with a look that screamed 'Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?' plastered on her face, as DME walked past her into the small kitchen/ dining room/ lounge.  
  
"I'm gunna go pants Windu. See ya in twenty!"  
  
"... Wait for me!"  
  
*********************************************************************** ***************  
  
Obi Wan looked at Darth Maul.  
  
Darth Maul looked at Obi Wan.  
  
Obi Wan looked at Darth Maul.  
  
Darth Maul blinked.  
  
"HA, I win! You have to help me!" Obi Wan grinned.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Maul growled.  
  
"You remember that joke we played on Qui Gon last year?"  
  
Darth Maul smirked. "Of course."  
  
"Like that, only with Windu and a dress."  
  
"You think it will work?"  
  
"Are you kidding? That guy's going to have a break down any second! We just need to help him out a bit."  
  
Maul raised an eyebrow. You would really be surprised how much of a prick this guy could be, once you got to know him. Which was why he hung around him. . . unless Obi Wan was on an incredible sugar high, but that's besides the point. The point is that. . . Hm, I guess he didn't actually have a point. Oh well, thinking time later, fun/evil time now. And how fun this would be.  
  
*********************************************************************** ***************  
  
DUN, DUN, DUN DUUUUUU!  
  
See ya all next chappie!!  
  
Lots O' Laughs,  
  
B& SSJ V 


	18. Beat em to the punch, DEAR GOD NOT THE S...

SSJ V: Wow, I'm back! Dang, it's been along time, I mean, I came scarily close to getting a LIFE there. *Shudder* Ha, actually no I didn't, I was just writing my main story. Needs a better name than Adventures of a 1/8th Magically Abel Pre-Soon-to-be-Teen Demon. Hm. ya. I also have about one hundred reasons not to play truth or dare at a party. Mwa ha, ha, hiding behind sofas so that you don't get picked is my best advice to someone in that situation. Anyway, I'm doing something DIFFERENT! I can't find my story on ff. Net so I can't remember exactly what I was doing, therefore I'm writing this about the prank that I'm pretty sure was about to get pulled on Windu.  
  
Boba: *Eye twitches*  
  
SSJ V:.? Um., are you OK?  
  
Boba: Of course, why would you assume that something is wrong? After all I HAVE BEEN DOING ABSOLOUTLY NOTHING FOR OVER TWO MONTHS!! TWO-FRICKIN'- MONTHS!!! OBVIOUSLY I'M OK!  
  
DT: V, cut to the story before we all go hard of hearing would ya?  
  
SSJ V: That's the smartest thing you've said. ever, actually.  
  
DT: Hm- true.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Obi Wan used his new makeshift stool to climb into the vent.  
  
"That's my face!" Maul complained as soon as Obi had taken his boot out of it's 'foot hole', a.k.a. Darth Maul's mouth.  
  
"Well maybe if it didn't look the same as what you find in the trash can in back of a modern art museum, I wouldn't- well actually, I would have done that anyway. Come on!" Obi Wan urged, taking the cloth out of Darth Maul's hands and hurrying through the vents.  
  
Darth Maul hulled himself up behind him and re-shut the air vent. "Are you sure that you know where you're going?"  
  
"How do you think everyone in the temple except me ended up wearing only polka dotted lederhosen and matching purple spandex for a month?"  
  
". I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"That was during the intergalactic super villain apprentice finals. The ones that were broadcasted ALL OVER THE GALAXY. "  
  
"Um. you won!" Obi reminded him. This was not the place that you would really want to pick a fight if you knew that you were eventually going to resort to lightsabers, because a) no where to run if you begin to loose, and b) it's a confined area, you'd probably end up chopping off you own nose. You ever wondered how Obi Wan got that buzz cut to begin with?  
  
"That's only because the guy with asthma saw the lederhosen then screamed and ran away!" Maul growled.  
  
"Could we wait on the attempted murder of myself until we finish this?" Obi Wan pointed to the *interesting* weapon of choice in his hand.  
  
"Well then hurry up, I don't want your unmentionables in my face any longer than they have to be there."  
  
"Not like I- hey, what are they doing?"  
  
SSJ V, Boba, Darth Trinity and Darth Minime Evil stopped in front of the vent. DT handed them all glue, spray paint, and hair that looked like it came from a certain unfortunate Wookiee.  
  
"I thought that we were just going to pants him." DME said.  
  
"What's more fun kid, pantsing him, or gluing Wookiee hair on his head?" Boba asked him.  
  
"Rhetorical question, Darth." SSJ V notified him as he began to answer.  
  
"Maul, we have to hurry or those kids will beat us to the punch. Not literally, do not take that literally. It's an expression, DON'T-!"  
  
*THWACK!*  
  
"What was that?" Boba asked.  
  
"Giant sewer rats." DT answered.  
  
"It was in the air vents. and we're on the nine hundredth floor. The sewer is down. Nine hundred floors. Far. That way."  
  
"Fine, captain perfect, giant air vent rats." SSJ V said peevishly.  
  
"It doesn't make sense, don't even try." DME informed him, walking off towards Mace's room, followed by the others.  
  
"Move it Maul, before I decide that you not needing to wear makeup to have a black eye is more important than the complete embarrassment of Mr. Shiny." Obi Wan growled rubbing his chin.  
  
"Mr. Shiny?"  
  
"I was four. It gave me nightmares."  
  
Maul raised an eyebrow- or, you know, he would have if he had them, and followed Obi Wan through the vents.  
  
"Why is there a frying pan sticking through here?"  
  
*ten seconds ago*  
  
"Hey, where are you guys going?" Marian Blond asked the four pranksters.  
  
"To give Windu a nervous breakdown, and then to hunt down and eliminate the giant air vent rats who are in collaboration with the bloodsucking squirrels and the evil noseless midgets who are slowly eating all the sugar in the Universe. Why?" DT asked nonchalantly.  
  
"OH MY GOD, NOT THE SUGAR!" Marian screamed. "DIE, YOU EVIL, EVIL MONSTERS, DIE!" With that, she took out her magical frying pan of doom and slammed it into the wall and through the side of the air vent.  
  
*back to Obi and Maul*  
  
"I don't know, just chop it off or something so we can get through."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*Back to. the other people*  
  
"AH, MY FRYING PAN!" Marian screeched as the molten end came off in her hands.  
  
"HOLLY BLASTER!" Ha, OK, so they didn't really say blaster. You get it, anyway.  
  
Marian shrugged and pulled out a new frying pan.  
  
"Those are some DAMN technologically advanced air vent rats!" SSJ V exclaimed. Boba whacked his head against the wall.  
  
*Back to insane duo number one*  
  
"Well crawl over that thing and lets go!" Maul whispered.  
  
"Alright, alright. It's just here anyway." Obi Wan opened up the vent to reveal the room of Nair Master Windu. Wouldn't that be a cool name for a rapper? Like, hey dawg, it's NAIR MASTA WINDU in da HOUSE. Or not, you know. ANYWAY. they dropped into the room and opened up his closet, stealing all of his clothes and replacing them with the ones that they brought along, before sealing the IN shoot for the laundry shut (this is Star Wars, I think they would have progressed enough so that you could sit on the couch in your underwear all day and not have to do more than put your laundry in one shoot and have it come back in another, people) and jumped back through the vent just in time for the four- now five- to sneak into the room, glue the Wookiee hair on his head, and spray paint stubble on his face then run like screaming idiots (which for the most part they were) down the hallway. Also, he then got pantsed by another group of pranksters. Don't ask how, he was wearing a nighty.  
  
*The next day*  
  
Mace Windu walked into the teachers lounge. Coffee simultaneously came out of every single person's nose in the room. Jango took several pictures and quietly walked away to blow them up and post them on a billboard or something. Qui Gon and Darth Sidious went away to look for Obi Wan and Maul. Lando left to see how much Jango wanted for a few of those pictures. Older Boba Fett silently made a videotape from inside his helmet and left to see how much he could get for it. Zam followed Jango to help him with the really BIG billboards. Everyone else except for Yoda excused themselves to the washroom before the wet themselves laughing.  
  
"What's wrong with everyone?" Asked the formerly bald master.  
  
"Screwed up you are. Told you yet, have I?"  
  
Mace was about to return the comment, when he looked in the mirror. Then fainted.  
  
"Hm. Odd he is. Though wonder where he got the pink dress, I do."  
  
That's all for now folks! Now if you'll excuse us, the voices in my head seem to think that I should plan a hostile takeover of Tim Hortens, and then all of the donut shops in the world. 'Till then!  
  
Lots O' Laughs,  
  
B& SSJ V 


	19. What, I finally got around to the actual...

SSJ V: Hello guys! ^_____^! I'll be making up this chapter as I go along, but I thought I'd give you a timeline of things, just to let you know what's happening in the Star Wars Summer School Universe!  
  
BF/JF/ZW/Other hunters houses meeting once a week, except during the trip.  
  
Contest  
  
Trip  
  
There ya go, now you all know what's going on 'till the end of the summer, with a few little twists and turns of my own fabrication. I need a better plot line for year two, I think, eh?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
One Week Later. . .  
  
"This Bites." Destiny-Jade growled, dipping the mop back into the bucket.  
  
"You're telling me." Katt grumbled.  
  
"Come on guys, its not that bad." Leca told her detention mates.  
  
"This is your fault to begin with." DT said, glaring at her.  
  
"Hey, it's not ALL my . . . hm, nope, you're right."  
  
*Flashback to four days ago*  
  
Destiny-Jade, Katt, Marian Blond, Z-Chan, Chinow, Leca, SSJ V, Boba and DT walked out into the middle of the lunch room.  
  
"Trust me guys, I have a fool proof money making plan!" Leca grinned. "Watch the master. TAPES OF DARTH VADER PUTTING ON BEAUTY CREAM!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" SSJ V yelled. "Are you frigging daft, you mental reject?"  
  
Chinow looked over her shoulder. "Get down from there before-"  
  
*Inhale, exhale*  
  
"Uh oh." Boba muttered.  
  
"Minor understatement there, methinks." Marian assured him.  
  
*Present*  
  
"So I'm not the most brilliant person in the world, at least I'm not the one trying to skate across the floor with sponges strapped to my feat." Leca reminded them.  
  
"Hey, if Pippi Longstocking can do it, so can I!" SSJ V defended, tying the last knot and wobbling to her feat.  
  
"Alright, but when you crash and put yourself into a coma, I'll still laugh and say I told you so." Z-Chan informed her.  
  
"A) doesn't it defeat the purpose of talking to me if I'm in a coma? And B) I have figured out how to at least levitate, so falling isn't very likely." SSJ V said.  
  
"I wouldn't call that levitating, more like waving your arms faster than most people can, and didn't you forget how to do it for five minutes as you fell off the roof, dragging ME with you?" Fett grumbled.  
  
". . . I'll call you curly if you keep doing that." Leca growled at him.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Using common sense, I thought I told you that any voice of reason for the duration of summer vacation is automatically classified as evil."  
  
"I've gotten used to tuning you out." He notified her.  
  
"Hey!" SSJ V shouted, "Its work- AHH!" *CRUNCH*  
  
"There goes the door." Katt sighed as Destiny-Jade began announcing the scene.  
  
"OH and Episode one Anakin goes down, and is quickly followed by Episode two Ani- Qui Gon sees the sliding girl and runs in for the tackle, but trips over Jar-Jar who knocks into C 3P0, sending him down about five hundred flights of stairs, and the Saya-Nadian is still going- ouch, I bet Sidious will finally see a dentist after that one- she's been spotted by Darth Maul who looks like he's going to ignore her and walk quickly in the other direction, and here come Han and Luke, and it seems that Han is laughing to hard to do anything, so Luke is in and- AH, HE'S DONE IT! It looks like he broke a few bones in the process, but, er. . . That's beside the point!"  
  
"EW, pretty boy germs!" SSJ V shrieked, scrambling away and starting yet another avalanche of people and otherwise walking and or rolling objects.  
  
"How about we ignore her and pretend we don't know what happened?" Chinow suggested.  
  
"Second that."  
  
"Alrighty then."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"NOT THE STAIRS!" SSJ V yelled, covering her eyes for a moment . . . or two . . . or- wait; shouldn't she have hit the stairs by now? She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. This didn't seem quite right...  
  
R2 D2 and C3PO came walking/ rolling up. "Oh dear, R2, look, it's a child!"  
  
"Yo, it's teenager for your information, now what's going on?"  
  
"Why, we're being attacked by the imperials! Now come along, we've got to escape!"  
  
"Oh.... K..."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Um, guys? Hasn't SSJ V been gone for a fairly long time?" Destiny Jade asked.  
  
"You're right," Chinow agreed, "and did anyone see where mini Fett went?"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
OK, when did the temple start taking furniture tips from me? Boba wondered, looking around. This all looked like the interior of the Slave I...  
  
He wheeled around and ran smack dab into the barrel of a blaster pointed at his head, being held by- an older version of SSJ V?  
  
"THE HECK?!?"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Say that again?" Zam asked, blinking.  
  
"I mean," Mon Mothma explained, "that with this year's group we rushed bringing them into this dimension, so their presences here are unstable."  
  
"So you're saying that they could just zap back into their own dimension or something?"  
  
"Not quite Wes." Mothma corrected. "They would 'zap' into an important time with people who concerned their own futures. We already have two students who have been involved with this possibly dangerous affair, and all of the first years who will build their futures in the Star Wars Universe may be affected too, which we know, thanks to the Jedi masters will be- all of them.  
  
Mental note, Mon Mothma thought eyeing the armored hunters uneasily, Do NOT mention which two students.  
  
"Well OK, knowing that is great, but stopping it is better- unless their who I think they are- what if we accidentally let those two slip away, and save the other ones?" Bossk asked, managing to finally annoy Boba, who had by process of elimination already discovered who both of the students were, into whacking him across the head with his blaster. Hey, that was more fun than he thought; he would have to use it more often on stupid and irritating people.  
  
"Er, ya or not." Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "But how DO we stop it?"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
SSJ V was MAD. She spent two WHOLE hours whacking a Jawa with C3P0's detached arm, yelling at it to take her to an intelligent person, and now she saw Luke Skywalker walking up? What kind of and idiot associates the words 'intelligent' and 'Luke Skywalker' with one another?  
  
Wait, why was Luke Skywalker here anyway? More importantly, why was SHE here? Ah well, if she had read her books right, Boba Fett should have his camera set just behind a few rocks over there a little while before Owen and co. get toasted, and even if it was the Fett from the movies, she would rather be there then with Skywalker- all she had to do was convince Luke to take R2, 3PO and her to work for them! Alright now, how?  
  
Luke walked up to where SSJ V was standing. "Wow! Uncle Owen! Look at this one; it must be a REALLY advanced model!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
Wow, for once someone ELSE'S stupidity is working to MY advantage! SSJ V thought with a smirk.  
  
"Ya probably cost an arm and a leg too. Keep movin' Luke." Owen instructed.  
  
"Not true!" SSJ V shot back. "I'm a three for one deal! Take me off the Jawa's hands, and they'll give you two others for free!" She smiled and the Jawas behind her nodded and made the motion for Luke to take her FAR AWAY from them.  
  
"Well can't say so to that." Luke laughed. (A/N: I have NOTHING against Luke, but he's just so fun to laugh at!)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
This dimension's Boba Fett (older one, now known as Fett #1) worked on setting up his video camera behind the rocks (in the books there was a pretty cool reason- I just can't remember what it is). That girl, a machine? The kid must have stones in his head- machines aren't that insane looking, except for that one time. This kid must have an agenda to accomplish... but... didn't she look like someone he knew? Alright, he was done; he just hoped SSJ V hadn't destroyed his ship- setting the milk on fire was only excusable once.  
  
How do you set milk on fire anyway?  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, you're saying that you're my partner's past and alternate dimensional self?" Older SSJ V (now known as SSJ V #1) stared expectantly at younger Boba Fett (now known as Boba Fett #2).  
  
"Uh, ya?" He answered.  
  
"Eh, good enough. I'll go tell him- you- ah, I HATE it when there are two yous! Anyway, I'm telling him that we need to look for- who?"  
  
"You at about my age."  
  
"OK, I'll go tell you to look for me. Don't even say it."  
  
************************************************************  
  
What the- I've got a plot? When did this happen? MWAHAHAHA, Oh, and I think I'll suck a few more people into the future Star Wars dimension. This was rather confusing, eh?  
  
Boba: 0.O Just a bit I think...  
  
Lots O' Laughs,  
  
B& SSJ V 


End file.
